Rogue
by Aerys Krystie
Summary: Dante gets a baby-sitter for Patty. After some demons attack, Dante is told some startling news and goes on a mission to stop a rogue Nephilim. A trip to hell, some failed romance, and an epic battle between good and evil that isn't so epic.
1. Rogue I

**~Rogue~**

**By:** Aerys Krystie.

**Theme:** AU, XOver.

**Plot:** Dante gets a baby-sitter for Patty but can't seem to get along with 'her'. More bitchy than Lady and more dangerous than Trish, Dante has his hands full. But the baby-sitter tells him some startling news and asks for Dante's help to hunt a rogue Nephilim. What the hell is a Nephilim anyway?

**Warnings:** Shounen-ai, language, violence, and OOC.

**Disclaimer:** The character/s of DNAngel and Devil May Cry _do not_ belong to me. I make no profit from this story.

**A/N:** Krad is the hero and Dark is the bad guy in this story. Why? Well, because I'm just tired of Krad always being the asshole. If you don't like that, please make the back button your friend! With that said, I hope you do enjoy the story.

* * *

Fifteen slaps. Fifteen women. Fifteen failed opportunities. Dante hated his life sometimes. Worse still, he hated Lady and Trish for not helping him in his time of need. Not that Dante expected anything less from them. The more he suffered, the happier they were and Dante was suffering. Morrison had set up a job for him and seeing as Patty was staying with him, Dante didn't want to leave her alone. In case she got herself into trouble, which was something she did frequently.

Like any normal half-demon, Dante put out an ad and had had quite a few people show up for the position. None of the women had a sense of humor and all of them had slapped him when he asked for a date with them. What was wrong with the world? And where the hell was Morrison? He was better at getting people to do what he wanted than Dante was. Another thing about the man that annoyed the silver haired demon.

Patty hadn't even mentioned anything about Dante's sloppy ways of getting a date. None of the women that had walked through the doors of Dante's business had taken her interest and she was grateful when they all stormed out. She didn't need a baby-sitter. She was eleven years old and very capable of taking care of herself. She just wished that Dante would see that.

Patty stood by the door as it opened, greeting the person that entered, who just walked past and patted her on the head. Patty's eyes widened and she turned around to watch the new person that entered go up to Dante's desk and throw themselves into a chair opposite the half-demon, who didn't even open his eyes. Patty liked that one. She wasn't going to take any of Dante's crap. She had the same air around her that Lady and Trish did.

Dante didn't move. He could already sense the arrogance surrounding the person that was sitting across the desk from him and he didn't want to see a snide smirk on painted lips. "Can I help you with something?"

"I'm here about the baby-sitting advertisement."

Dante cracked an eye open, taking in the young appearance of the girl. "I'm not looking for a teenager."

"I'm six-hundred-and-seventy-two years old." That was a lie but Dante didn't need to know the _real_ age.

"Age was kind to you." Dante sat up and fully opened his eyes, staring into gold ones. He raised an eyebrow. "So, what makes you think the position is still available?"

The person mimicked Dante and raised an eyebrow, too. "The fact that you still have the advertisements up around town and the sign outside that says 'Position Available', might have something to do with it."

Patty giggled and Dante glanced at the girl. "And why should I hire you?"

The female or extremely girly boy, Dante couldn't be positive, shrugged. "Your sister seems to like me, I'm great with children and I'll kick your ass instead of just slapping you if you pull that cheesy date line."

Patty grinned. She was really liking that woman. "Dante, please choose her! I know we'll have a lot of fun together!"

"I'm also an expert demon hunter," the golden blond said before Dante could open his mouth to scold Patty.

Dante looked thoughtful. That was a major plus, in his books. The fact that that was the only person Patty had even looked at was even better. But there was something about the person that Dante didn't like and it could just be a personality clash. It could be the arrogance. Hell, it could even be the fact that Dante couldn't fully tell what gender the person in front of him was. It could be the evil inside the blond that he could sense. Or it could be the pale gold eyes that seemed to glow. There were many possibilities and Dante was just going to go with the evil inside.

Patty watched the staring contest that seemed to go on between the two adults in the room. She shifted slightly and knew that Dante was trying to find something wrong with the person that Patty liked. Because, for some ungodly reason, Patty noticed that whenever she liked someone, Dante always found a fault with them. Mainly that they were evil but Dante never trusted her opinion and Patty really liked the woman that was annoying the man she enjoyed calling her big brother.

Patty stepped back when they got to their feet, not breaking eye contact. It looked as though they were going to have a quick draw and Patty was just waiting for the clock to chime so they could draw out their weapons. It didn't come to that as they sat down again, like nothing had happened between them and Dante asked the person what their name was.

"Krad."

Dante raised an eyebrow. "Is there a last name for that?"

Krad nodded. "Of course there is. But seeing as you're not going to be paying me because you're broke and I'm doing this out the kindness of my heart. Plus Patty could do with a proper role model in her life." Krad smiled at the little girl, who grinned back.

Dante frowned. How the hell did Krad know so much about him? He decided he didn't want to know and just nodded. At least Krad knew that there was no payment involved. "Okay, you start right now. I have to go out and do stuff. There's food in the fridge and Patty's bedtime is eight."

Patty pouted. "Crappy bedtime." She saw Krad wink at her and giggled.

"Patty's bedtime is eight," Dante repeated, seeing the wink. He pulled his jacket on and ruffled Patty's hair as he walked out of the door. "I'll see you tomorrow morning or maybe even later tonight."

"What a horrible thought," Krad muttered with a shudder.

When the door closed, Patty turned around to Krad. "So, Miss Krad, what are we going to do?"

Krad went over to Dante's fridge and looked at the contents. How the hell did the half-breed expect him to make a proper meal out of what was in there? Krad looked over his shoulder and smiled at Patty. "It's just Krad, sweetie and I'm a guy."

Patty smirked. "Really?" Krad nodded. "I am so betting that against Dante!"

Krad laughed and glanced out the window. Poor Dante had no idea what he had just gotten himself into, Krad thought triumphantly. He closed the fridge door and turned to Patty. "Is pizza okay for dinner? Dante doesn't seem to believe in having decent food available."

Patty nodded with a sigh. "Tell me about it! All he eats is pizza or strawberry sundaes! If it wasn't for the fact that he's really good at protecting me, I would've reported to him Child Services by now!"

Krad raised an eyebrow. Patty was a little vindictive for a girl of her age and Krad slowly nodded. He could understand it, though. But he was in the mood for a strawberry sundae. "Change of plan, we're going out for a little bit to have dessert first then dinner. After that, we can building a card castle since Dante, the Nazi, doesn't believe in gaming consoles." Krad flicked his hair over his shoulder and got Patty's coat for her. Krad opened the door and pulled his suitcase into the building. He wasn't going to sleep in his day clothes. That was just something he didn't do.

Patty pulled her coat on and grabbed the key. She locked the door when they were outside and they walked the streets. She pointed things out to Krad as she knew he wasn't a regular in the town; she would've seen him before then if he was. She wasn't surprised when Krad seemed to know where the ice-cream parlor was and sighed dejectedly when he ordered the same as Dante and she got her triple chocolate sundae. At least Krad was able to pay, instead of flirting with the waitress to put it on his never-before-paid tab. That was a surprising change at least.

As they ate, Patty asked questions. Her main being, how could Krad be over six hundred years old? He didn't look a day over eighteen and Dante saying that age was kind to him was an understatement. Krad just smiled and said that one day she'll know. Patty pouted and demanded to know then and there and threatened to tell Dante that he had abused her when her brother got home. Krad raised an eyebrow and said he really would if she didn't drop it.

After their sundaes, they returned to the Devil May Cry building as the phone rang. Krad ran and answered it, groaning and telling Dante that everything is fine and they went out for ice-cream. Patty could imagine Dante's reaction to that. Krad slammed the handset into the cradle with a growl and told Patty that her 'big brother' was a 'big douchebag'. Patty didn't know what a 'douchebag' was but decided that it might be best if she didn't ask.

Krad ordered the pizza and went through his suitcase, trying to find something of interest for Patty to read. He shrugged and handed her one of his mangas, telling her it wasn't as bad as she was thinking it to be. Hell, it was a very, _very_ light BL one. If she kept thinking what she was, Krad would read out his collection of 'Togainu no Chi' ones to her. Of course corrupting a young mind was something he was no longer allowed to do. Instead, he fully looked around the inside of the building. Dante had removed most of Patty's decorations but there were still enough around to see what she had once done to it.

As Patty read the manga, Krad got two decks of cards and began working on the card castle he had mentioned earlier. He paused for a moment when there was a knock at the door. He paid the delivery person, who looked shocked beyond all reason and told the kid to keep the tip. Krad placed the pizza box beside Patty, who was on the sofa and went back to the cards. Nose still buried in the manga, Patty ate her dinner. Krad was right, it wasn't as bad as she thought it was. It was actually quite sweet.

* * *

Krad flicked the light to the bathroom off as he stepped out. He checked up on Patty and saw that she was sleeping soundly. He closed the curtains of her bedroom window and kept the door ajar, just in case something was to happen. Krad didn't put it past the demons that were watching that building. He stepped into the main area of the building, stepping to the side when something flew at him. Of all times for a demon to attack! Krad just wanted to get some sleep.

Krad released his wings and placed a sleeping spell on Patty, that would wear off it she was touched, causing her to wake and possibly scream. His wings flexed the last of his blood from them and Krad used one as a shield as a demon moved in for an attack. Krad straightened and spun around, letting his wings slice the demon practically in half. That had been the only one stupid enough to attack him. The others watched with wide eyes.

Krad smirked. He loved having that effect on demons. They always seemed to forget that there usually was some form of god and his messengers. There were five of the freaks that were standing there, staring at him like _he_ was the abomination. With a happily sigh, Krad set to work on wiping them out. Some of them were really fast but Krad couldn't let them get away and warn others about him. Three down and the last two were making a run for the door. A bullet sailed through the head of one and Krad quickly retracted his wings and changed over to his duel daggers that looked like miniature versions of the katana. One blade through the heart of the last demon and one up through the jaw into the brain.

Krad groaned. He was covered in blood and had just had a shower. He hated demons! They always chose the worst times to make him dirty. Krad wiped the demon blood off his weapons and re-sheathed them, looking at Dante who was holding a black feather. Krad gasped and snatched it from the half-demon's gloved hand, staring at it with horror. _It can't be! The owner of these feathers is dead. I killed him myself._ Krad ignored the way Dante was staring at him and crushed the feather in his hand. It cut into his skin as another angel's feather does and he watched his blood slowly trickle down the sides of his hand. Krad glared up at Dante, who frowned at the sudden spiteful look.

"Where did you get this?" Krad demanded.

Dante shrugged and stepped into the building, kicking the door closed. He didn't have to answer to some baby-sitter. He was about to walk into the bathroom when a strong hand gripped his shoulder and threw him into a wall. Why the hell hadn't he sensed that the blond was behind him? Krad was pinning him to the wall, anger and sorrow in his eyes and Dante had to raise an eyebrow. It was a fucking feather! How could a feather cause that sort of emotion in someone?

"Where did you get it?" Krad hissed again, narrowing his eyes.

"Dude, chill. It's a fucking feather. I found that one sticking out of the door. What's your problem?" Dante watched Krad as the blond stepped back from him. "Why do I always hire the freaks?"

"Because the bigger freaks attract the smaller ones." Krad went into the main area of the building and threw the feather out as Dante went into the shower.

Krad gazed as the feather before looking out the window. _So, it was here. But that's impossible. I know I killed it! I even removed the heart. Did it have a second one?_ Krad sighed and sat on the desk, trying to remember. From what he could remember, it only had the one heart. But that didn't…But that's still…Krad was completely lost. He removed the sleeping spell from Patty and stood. How was it possible? There was no way, even remotely _conceivable_ for it have happened. But the evidence was clear. Unless there was another one.

Krad lowered his eyes at that thought. There couldn't be another one. That was another impossibility. On the other hand, there were a lot of impossibilities that seemed to be very possible at the moment and it was driving Krad insane. Dealing with one had almost killed him. How was he meant to deal with another? Even if it was the same one, Krad wasn't sure he could kill it a second time.

Dante stepped into the room, pants on, shirtless and drying his hair. He looked at Krad and raised an eyebrow. "You're still here? I thought you were aware that there wasn't going to be _any_ payment." Dante sat down in his chair.

"Oh, I know. I just wanted the information you're withholding from me." Krad turned and fixed Dante with a level stare.

Dante smirked, trying to cover the fact that he was thrown off a little by that accusation. How the hell did Krad know all of that? Was the blond able to read minds or something? Dante was sure he didn't want to know and shrugged. "I don't know what you're talking about, Blondie. I answered your question. So, you might not want to overstay your welcome."

Dante wasn't surprised when there was a blade to his throat. In the same instant, Dante had a gun pressed against a forehead. He wasn't going to let the blond try and intimidate him. He was Dante fucking Sparda! No-one got the upper hand with him, especially some long haired freak that he _still_ wasn't sure if it was male or female. He opened his eyes when he felt something tap the inside of his thigh and looked down at the blade that was a little too close to something personal of his.

Dante raised his eyes to the smirking blond who was sitting on his lap. "You know, I could twitch and blow a hole through your pretty face."

Krad didn't lose his smirk. "And I could twitch, changing your gender, religion _and_ sexuality. Did you want to risk that or will you be a good little half-breed and tell me what I want to know?"

Dante stared into the glowing gold eyes and slowly lowered his gun; Krad removing the blades and getting off his lap, sitting on the desk in front of him. "You seem to already know that when I arrived at the spot where my gig was, there were those kind of feathers everywhere. Demons were slain with them and there was a really badass evil aura coming from somewhere."

Krad lowered his eyes and sighed. "Fuck…So it was that. I thought it was dead." Krad flipped over the desk and walked around slowly. He couldn't believe it was still alive after so long. What was its purpose now? What could it _possibly_ want?

"What 'it'?" Dante figured if he was going to share information then the blond could do the same as well. It was only fair and Dante was tired of being left out of the loop when it came to shit to do with demon killing feathers.

Krad stopped pacing and muttering to himself to look at Dante. Was the demon sure he wanted to know? It would make his whole world come crashing down and that was something Krad was going to take great pleasure in doing. After all, no-one points a gun at him without an intention of attempting to kill him. But Dante got lucky. If he had fired that weapon, he would be in the ER right then, instead of sitting pretty, asking questions.

"It' is something you've probably heard about. A Nephilim."

Dante's eyes widened and he got to his feet. _Did I hear that correctly?_ He wasn't sure and thought he had better double check. "Are you kidding me? What the fuck is a 'Nephilim'?"

* * *

End Chapter I.


	2. Rogue II

**~Rogue~**

**By:** Aerys Krystie.

* * *

"Are you retarded?"

Dante glared at the blond. How the hell was he meant to know what a 'Nephilim' was? He wasn't the scholar in the family. Dante had no doubt that if that word was mentioned in front of his brother, then Vergil would be able to tell Krad the exact date it came to be known. Dante, on the other hand, preferred to shoot first and then ask questions. So, yeah, in Krad's words, he might be a little retarded. It didn't mean he didn't know who the bad guys were.

Krad had seen the glare and then the vacant look in Dante's eyes. It seemed that the glazed over, 'closed for vacation' look was about the only one Dante could pull off correctly. Krad suppressed a growl. "You're the demon spawn of Sparda and he _never_ once mentioned the word 'Nephilim' to you? Do you even know how to _spell_ it?"

Dante had almost had it with Krad's mouth and was going to a hole through that pretty forehead until something actually clicked. How did Krad know he was the son of Sparda? As far as Dante knew not that many humans were even aware of Sparda's existence, much less his children. Dante sat down in his chair again. "No, he never mentioned that to me. At least, not that I can remember. As for spelling it, I know how to spell 'fuck you' without trying."

Krad rolled his eyes. "Don't try to strain yourself. I'll be needing you at your best. Which had better be a lot better than I've previously seen you do. Don't argue the fact. I can kill the Nephilim, I just need you to take out its master."

"Would just tell me what it is?" Dante was getting bored. They could worry about the finer details of the Nephilim's master slave relationship later. Dante just wanted to know what made a Nephilim so powerful and scary. "And while you're at it, why not tell me who you are as well. I'm getting sick of you knowing everything about me and I only know your first name."

"Brat. Fine, I'll start with who I am. I'm Krad Hikari and I am a Nephilim hunter. Demons are just a plus." Krad shrugged. "Now, as for a Nephilim, they're a half-breed, like you." _And me._ "And they are fucking powerful. You know the first war in heaven where Lucifer got his ass kicked?" Dante nodded. "A Nephilim has the ability to start another war like that. Only, that did happen, a while ago now. Before you were even a twinkle in your old man's eye. There are very, _very_ few angels remaining in heaven and thus, Nephilims were created." Krad made sure he was talking slow enough for Dante to listen to everything. It was a relief to see that the half demon was actually taking in what was being said. Krad would've killed him if he wasn't.

Dante frowned slightly. "So, instead of creating more angels, god let the angels go and knock up humans instead?"

"Yeah, pretty much."

"That's just stupid!" Dante shook his head. Why let half-breeds run around that can create another war in heaven? Krad seemed to catch onto what he was thinking and smirked.

"Because the remaining angels are the ones that are loyal to god. Michael, Gabriel and Raphael are still up there. Even a second time they weren't tempted to try and overthrow god. And can you blame god for getting sick of his angels always starting wars? If I were god, I sure as fuck wouldn't create anymore of them, just so they can turn heaven into a flaming pit." Krad jumped onto the desk and crouched in front of Dante.

"So, a Nephilim is an angel and a human half-breed?" Krad nodded and Dante sighed, closing his eyes. It was a bit of an information overload for him. He didn't even know angels existed and now he knew there were angel half-breeds. Like the demon half-breeds weren't bad enough. "And you hunt Nephilims? Why?"

"I don't hunt _all_ Nephilims, just the ones that want to create hell on earth, like some of the demons you've killed or try to bring heaven down, again." Krad watched Dante's face for any sort of reaction, happy when there wasn't one.

"So, how many Nephilims are on earth?"

"Two. Many of the Nephilim fetuses die or get aborted. Like, once every thousand years will a Nephilim be born. A millennium and a half ago, twin Nephilims were born and one went crazy. It was up to the other to kill the rogue brother and he thought he had succeeded."

Dante cracked an eye open. "So how do you kill a Nephilim then?"

"No demon or human or plant or animal or even bacterial matter can kill a Nephilim," Krad answered honestly, wondering if Dante would pick up on it.

Dante frowned and sat up, staring at Krad. "So how do _you_ kill them then?"

Krad shrugged cockily. "I don't remember saying I was a demon or a human. But I never said I wasn't, either."

"So, basically you just hunt them down and don't kill them?" Dante shook his head. "What do you need me for then? Want someone to hold your hand during the train ride to find this other Nephilim?"

Krad rolled his eyes. How dense could Dante be? It seemed he was going to be rather stupid about the whole matter and Krad disliked the idea of having to ask his help but Dante was a powerful demon. And if the one that had summoned the dead Nephilim back to life was a demon…Well, Krad was going to be too preoccupied with the Nephilim to worry about a demon or a human. Hell, even if the stray dog that lived down the street was the one that did it, Krad still wouldn't care. The Nephilim was his responsibility, unfortunately.

"If it makes sense to you, then yes. That's what I want your company for," Krad retorted, not bothering to hide his sarcasm. "We'll have to leave as soon as possible. I would suggest you find someone to watch over Patty for a few months because finding the other Nephilim might take just that long." Krad stood and stepped off the desk.

"Hey, goldilocks? How do you know all of this?"

"Nephilim Hunter Association. You should look us up in the Yellow Pages some time." Krad threw himself down on the sofa and closed his eyes, wanting to get as much sleep as possible before spending a arduous day with Dante.

Dante stayed where he was for a while longer, dissecting the information he had just been given. It had been too long winded for his liking but he had finally narrowed it down to three factors. One, Krad needed him for his awesomeness. Two, Krad needed to find that other Nephilim and so it can kill the rogue one. And three, Krad was male. Krad had to be male. Then again, Dante had never heard of the Nephilim Hunter Association before, so they _could_ allow females into their little club. Dante got to his feet and checked up on Patty, seeing that she was still sleeping soundly. He went into the little room that he called his own and kicked the door shut, throwing himself onto the bed.

_Angels? Dad never mentioned anything about them. I wonder why…?_ Dante closed his eyes and had a series of weird dreams. All of them consisting of white and black feathers, red and blue energy orbs and a lot of sexual tension that would have him waking up grumpy.

* * *

Krad had woken a few hours earlier when Patty turned the television on. She grinned at him and Krad greeted her, sitting up so she had somewhere to sit. He noticed her grin disappear as she stared at him and Krad cursed quietly. He had forgotten about the battle with the demons and the fact that his clothing was still stained with their blood. He said there was a small accident and got to his feet, getting clean clothing and going to the bathroom. He showered quickly and dressed, walking out and pulling his shoes on. He waited until the show had finished before asking Patty if she wanted to go out for breakfast. She beamed and nodded and asked about Dante. Krad said something about the early bird getting the worm and they left.

They went to a little café and the waitress complimented Krad about how adorable his little sister was. Krad just raised an eyebrow and asked where the family resemblance was that she could see. Patty had sandy blond hair and blue eyes; Krad had golden blond hair and matching eyes. There was no way possible anyone could mistake them for brother and sister and Patty just laughed. Krad ruffled her hair and they placed their orders. Patty asked Krad if he had anymore of those picture books with a similar storyline as the one she had read the previous day. Krad nodded and said she could read his entire collection. Patty smiled happily and their food was delivered, along with the waitress's phone number. Krad quietly told her that he was gay and handed the slip of paper back to her.

Patty mentioned that Dante had been trying to get her phone number for months. Krad smirked and called the waitress back over, asking for the number as he was sure he could change who he was for someone so beautiful. The waitress gave him a sultry smile and handed him the slip of paper again. Krad was going to enjoy flaunting that. As they ate, Krad told Patty that he and Dante would be leaving for an unknown amount of time. The girl just nodded and said she had overheard the conversation last night. Krad smiled. At least _she_ was being mature about it. No doubt Dante would kick and scream the entire way and Krad wasn't looking forward to that. Krad paid for their meal, giving the waitress a generous tip. They sat there for a few minutes longer as Krad finished his coffee and Patty finished her hot chocolate.

As they left, Krad lifted a hand to shield the morning sun from his eyes. He could've sworn he just saw the other Nephilim on the rooftop a few blocks away. He took Patty's hand and said they were going to get the tickets. Patty nodded and took Krad to the train station. Krad was going to get separate compartments but inwardly smirked when he discovered some wonderful information. He got the tickets and they headed back to the Devil May Cry building. When they got in, Krad wasn't surprised that Dante was still asleep and told Patty to go watch the telly while he tried to wake up that moron brother of hers.

Krad went into Dante's room and shook his shoulder. There was a muffled 'fuck off' and Krad raised an eyebrow. "Dante, get your lazy, lopsided ass up before I return with ice," Krad threatened and Dante opened his exposed eye, glaring up at him. "Our ride leaves in a couple of hours and unlike you, I would like to get some clothing for the trip."

Dante sighed and sat up, running his hands through his hair. He looked up to yell at Krad but the blond had already left the room. Dante groaned and pulled on his shirt and jacket, stepping out into the main room, looking around. He asked Patty what she wanted for breakfast and was informed that Krad had already given her something to eat. Dante turned his eyes to the blond and only saw a piece of paper with a number written on it. Krad revealed that it was Tilly's phone number and Dante tried to snatch it out of the blond's grasp, which slipped it into the back pocket of white jeans and smirked. Krad walked out of the doors, saying that it was sad how a gay guy could get her phone number and he couldn't. Dante's blood boiled and he stared at Patty in shock when she said that Dante owed her twenty bucks and that there was some pizza from last night in the fridge.

Dante heated up the pizza and paid Patty for whatever it was that he owed her. Dante had learnt not to ask what the money was for, not wanting to deal with the drama that came from it. With the pizza done, Dante sat down at his desk and flipped through the magazines on there. He noticed that Patty was going through Krad's suitcase and asked what she was doing. She said she was looking for more of Krad's picture books as she liked the stories in them. Dante raised an eyebrow but didn't really want to know what tho…'Picture books'?

"What 'picture books'?" Dante asked as he stood behind the sofa, looking into Krad's suitcase, not surprised that everything in it was white.

"I think Krad called them manga. He gave me one to read yesterday while he did that." Patty pointed to the card castle on the table and Dante wondered how he was able to miss that last night. Stopping for a second, Patty handed Dante the manga she read yesterday.

Dante flipped through the pages, reading every once in a while. He raised an eyebrow. "He let you read this _filth_?"

Patty nodded. "Yeah. I really liked that one but I was hoping to see a bit more action. I mean, a peck on the lips? I see worse on the tube, Dante. Besides, it was a really sweet story of how two friends can be closer than anything else and how their love blossomed from that. They had known each other since they were born, as their mother's were friends. Of course, there was a falling out between the two husbands and the kids were banned from seeing each other but they always found a way. Score!" Patty looked at the four other books she had managed to find and grinned a little psychotically. Krad had no idea what kind of a monster he had created.

Dante sighed and dropped the one Patty had already read into the open suitcase and took the other books from her hands. He wanted to make sure there wasn't anything too explicit in them. He read one and handed it to her, deeming it clean enough. One of the four weren't for young eyes and Dante kept that one, not wanting Patty to see any of the sexual positions in it. Dante wasn't even sure how one of the positions was possible but the characters managed to find a way. He went back to his desk and sat down, going back to his magazines.

Krad returned an hour and a half later, a new suitcase filled with everything he thought he would need for the trip. A lot of clean clothing and some cleaning cloths for his blades as he wasn't going to release his wings in front of Dante. No, Dante would have to work that one out for himself. Krad realized he was giving the half-demon a little too much credit about that and looked over at said half-breed, who had one the magazines over his face. Krad kicked the desk and told the half-breed that he had better be ready. Patty inquired as to who would be looking after her and Morrison showed up on cue.

"Krad already informed me of what's happening and I say the sooner you two leave, the better. Christ knows what that Nephilim could be up to. I'll make sure Patty and I go into hiding so she can't be used against you."

Krad smiled at Morrison. He had a feeling the Nephilim wouldn't sink as low as a hostage. Krad couldn't speak for its master, though. He shifted at the thought. What kind of a monster had resurrected the Nephilim? Whatever it was, it was powerful and had the ability to get its hands some ancient and dangerous black magic. Why was it interested in Dante, though? It couldn't be the Nephilim's personal interest so it fell to the master. Krad came out of his thoughts when Dante said his name. Nothing was making sense anymore and it was beginning to annoy Krad.

"So, you ready, goldilocks?" Dante stopped at the door and looked over his shoulder.

Krad hugged Patty and told her to be good for Morrison and if she was, he would make her something special the next time he saw her. Patty promised she would be on her best behavior but Morrison didn't look convinced. Krad made sure he had the tickets as he and Dante left Devil May Cry. Neither of them said anything, for the sake of the silence. Both got the feeling that the trip was going to be murder, metaphorically. Dante glanced at Krad, still finding it hard to believe it was male. In the late morning sun, Krad looked extremely feminine and that was when the silence was broken by Krad's snicker.

"You could make a lump of meat look like a female, Dante. You seriously need to get laid." Krad shook his head as they entered the train station and Krad led Dante to the correct platform.

Dante kept his mouth shut, simply because he didn't want to be arrested or kill an innocent. He suppressed a cold shiver and noticed the same feeling go through Krad. _He must be thinking the same thing._ Dante looked up as a train blew its whistle. Krad didn't stand near the yellow line but offered his seat to an elderly lady who had her grandchild with her. Krad smiled warmly and Dante looked away. _So he can act human when he wants to._ Dante caught the can of soda that was thrown at him. _I might have to watch what I think around him._

Dante looked at Krad, again. The blond was keeping the lady's granddaughter amused with some slight of hand. As Dante watched, he noticed that Krad's aura was different. He had noticed the difference around Patty, as well. The blond seemed relaxed, like he was enjoying himself whenever he entertained children. Some people would see that as something sick but Dante knew there was a different reason behind Krad's patience for children. Dante was curious about it but it didn't last much longer as Krad stood straight and said goodbye to the girl and her grandmother as a train pulled up, handing Dante his ticket.

They both closed their eyes as the train hissed to a stop and stood back, waiting for the rush to die off before boarding themselves. They showed the conductor their tickets and Dante noticed the strange look the man gave them but showed them to their compartments. They were bid a good trip and Dante looked at his ticket before he glared at Krad. The blond was putting his suitcase away but Dante could see the smirk on his face.

"We are not a couple!" Dante exploded.

"You're so insecure," Krad sighed and faced the raging half-demon. "Calm down before you do strain something. It was cheaper to go couple than to get us separate ones."

Dante threw himself down onto the seat and closed his eyes. Already the trip was sucking and he only had another few weeks or months to deal with it. Without killing the blond? Dante doubted it.

* * *

End Chapter II.


	3. Rogue III

**~Rogue~**

**By:** Aerys Krystie.

* * *

Krad blinked as the train came to a halt. He glanced out the window and studied the faces of the ones boarding. He could feel their pain; their despair and knew the Nephilim was responsible for their suffering. Krad wiped his eyes before Dante could open his and see that he was crying. The conductor came by, asking if they would mind sharing their space with a few other people. Krad shook his head. Anything to help those that had just survived an attack on their lives.

Krad got to his feet and slapped Dante's leg, forcing the demon spawn to sit up. Krad sat beside him, watching as the refugees walked by. A young family asked them if they could sit in that room and Krad nodded. They shuffled in and Dante ran his eyes over them. He felt compassion for them. Just not as strongly as Krad did. The blond asked them what happened and Dante got the feeling he already knew and their story about how they were suddenly attacked an hour ago confirmed his suspicions. Dante didn't know what the Nephilim was like but judging from the way Krad tensed, it couldn't have been anything else.

Krad asked them where they were headed and the woman answered they were going to be staying with her sister in the next town. She inquired about their destination and Krad giggled, rather gaily in Dante's opinion, and said they were going wherever the wind took them. The man looked at his wife with loving eyes and explained that was their dream until they were blessed with a child. Dante wasn't sure how much he could take and Krad excused them. Stepping out of the compartment, Krad raised an eyebrow and figured he could get more privacy at a church. He didn't want to but pulled Dante into the toilet cubicle, shifting uncomfortably. It was horrible being that close to tainted blood.

Krad looked at the back of Dante's head and the half-demon decided to relieve his bladder. Krad groaned in disgust and Dante smirked over his shoulder. "It's a natural act. I figured I would kill two birds with one stone." Dante put himself away, flushed and washed his hands, using Krad's coat to dry them, ignoring the fist to his face as he did so. Krad growled and removed his coat. Dante smirked again. "Getting undressed already? I will admit I've never done it with a highly effeminate guy in one of these before."

Krad kicked Dante's ankle, enjoying the crack it made as it was dislocated along with Dante's curse. "As if I would let you take my virginity in the toilet of a train; much less give it to a half-breed!" Krad shook his head. That wasn't actually the reason he dragged Dante into the toilet and the longer he was in there with the idiot, the longer he was leaving his suitcase alone with the family of spies.

"Virgin, huh?" Dante looked Krad over. He was actually unable to believe that. There had to be someone Krad wanted to give himself to.

Krad growled again and slapped Dante. "Focus! I know what the Nephilim is after. His master is trying to raise hell on earth and turn it into a second hell. That's one hell too many. I wonder why Lucifer hasn't intervened yet."

"How can you be a virgin?"

Krad narrowed his eyes and forced Dante onto the toilet. He was about to yell at the silver haired man but swallowed his words when the half-breed overpowered him. Krad stared at Dante. _How the hell did _that_ happen? It's not possible for him to beat me!_ Krad glared when Dante smirked and Krad knew he wasn't going to be released until he told Dante why he was still a virgin. It was better to just get it over with. "Because no-one is worthy enough to touch me. Okay?"

Dante nodded and sat down on the loo. "Mind putting my ankle back into place? Fucking psycho." Dante cursed again when Krad 'accidentally' fell on it. It was cracked into place and Dante saw something in Krad's hand. Something that didn't look very nice and it worried the son of Sparda a little. "What's that?"

Krad glanced at the white feather in his hand, which had a blue sheen to it and smiled up at Dante. "Trust me." Somehow, it wasn't surprising when Dante got to his feet and stepped over the crouching blond. "It's for the pain."

"I'll take the pain over your voodoo needle, thanks." Dante opened the door and slipped out, frowning slightly at the mass of people that were gathered around it. Were they all waiting to use the toilet? Dante doubted it and went back to the compartment. Something was different. It wasn't anything out of the ordinary. The family was speaking quietly between each other and didn't pay any attention to him, which was odd.

Dante's eyes widened and he pulled out his guns, shooting the two children. He focused his weapons on the mother and father, eyes narrowed. What kind of sick freaks pose as a family and take on the form of children? Dante squeezed the triggers of his guns but stopped when Krad stood in front of them. If he had to shoot through the blond, he would.

"They're not real demons!" Krad looked over his shoulder at their glowing eyes that said otherwise. "They're just lost souls." He looked back at Dante and smiled vaguely. "I know a ritual that will free them and –" Krad broke off into a scream of pain as two hands, a male and female one, ripped through his back and into his abdomen. They were pulled back and Dante raised an eyebrow. Krad's head snapped up and he spun around. "I am going to _liberate_ the shit out of you!"

Dante stepped back as Krad's hands plunged into each other their chests, ripping their hearts out. Black gunk splattered onto the blond's pristine white outfit and he faced Dante, his gold eyes shimmered blue and he didn't look happy. Dante actually felt something that could resemble fear when staring into those odd eyes but he kept it down and raised an eyebrow again, waiting to know what Krad's orders were going to be.

"Fuck it! Kill them all and let the devil deal with them!"

Dante grinned and walked out after Krad, going to the right of the compartment. He shot his way through the so-called 'false demons' and as he was moving to another cart, paused. He could've sworn he just sensed his brother but it was fleeting and he didn't have much time to think about it as most of the passengers had been killed by the freaks. Some of the passengers were cowering in the very last cart and they survived, thanking Dante for saving them. There had been more particularly cute girl in that lot, that was over the legal age. Unfortunately, he wasn't aware of her fiancée that almost clawed his eyes out.

Dante ran from the cart, telling them it was safe to head back to their rooms and whatnot. As he passed through them, the bodies of the demons began turning to dust and Dante shrugged. He found Krad in the dining cart, smoking and having a drink of wine. He sat across the table and looked at the blond, who had smears of black goop over his face, under his nails and on his clothing. There was also the mixture of his blood. Dante observed Krad, who was staring out the window, watching as the scenery sped past. There was a lot on the blond's mind and Dante stood, deciding to leave him alone.

Back in the compartment, Dante frowned, seeing a black feather lying on the seat Krad had been before the family came in. He picked it up, opened the window and threw it out. Krad hadn't said anything about the Nephilim being around and the last thing Dante wanted or even needed was for the blond to go into a fit of rage about it. The driver announced they would arrive at the next town in approximately fifteen minutes. Dante glanced at Krad's suitcase.

"We're getting off at the next town," Krad said as he sat down and looked blankly at Dante. "And don't throw out anymore of those feathers if you find them before me."

Dante threw himself down and shrugged. "You didn't say anything about it being here so I figured you didn't know. I didn't want you flipping out like you did last night when I walked in with the same feather." Krad couldn't hold that against him, Dante rationalized. He liked keeping parts of his anatomy where they belong.

"You didn't mention anything about sensing your brother, either, even if it was for a moment." Krad lowered his eyes in thought. Could Vergil be the one that had resurrected the Nephilim? What were his motives behind such a reckless act? If the Nephilim got bored, it would kill the half-breed and do what it wanted. Vergil was playing with fire, _if_ he was the one.

Dante didn't say anything. It was obvious that Krad already knew everything he needed to. And Dante was still trying to figure out why the blond needed him. It seemed obvious that he was able to figure out everything on his own. Hell, he could probably even sense Vergil if he wanted but he kept Dante around for something. Dante didn't want to know what that reason was, just in case it ended with him dying. Death wasn't part of his plans but Krad didn't seem like the sacrifice kind. Of course, being covered in the blackened blood of the 'liberated demons' didn't make him look all that angelic.

The train began to slow and Krad got to his feet, wincing at the open wounds on his back and abdomen. He raised the white shirt and looked at them. They were starting to bleed again and he needed them dressed so he could sleep without making too much mess of the sheets. He glanced at his suitcase when the train hissed to a stop and walked out of the compartment, Dante following a second later. Not even the silver haired man was going to touch the suitcase. Not even god knew what could've happened to it.

They were the last ones on the train and before stepped off, Krad froze. "It's here." He gripped onto Dante as something grabbed his hair and tried pulling him back into the train.

The half-demon wrapped an arm around Krad's waist, who hissed as Dante was making the wounds bleed even more and looked behind the blond. There wasn't anything there but whatever was there had a cast iron grip. Krad was cursing as he tried to get away from it and it wasn't doing any favors for his hair. With a sigh, Krad pulled out one of his knives. He hesitated a moment before cutting his hair. He and Dante tumbled out of the train and spilled onto the platform, other passengers staring down at them. Krad would be the first to admit, being covered in black gunk, old and fresh blood was probably not the best way to enter a town.

Krad pushed himself off of Dante and got to his feet, glaring at anyone that would dare to make eye contact with him. Dante jumped to his feet and brushed himself off. He faltered for a second as the scent of the sweet blood. It was delicious and decided he could worry about it later. After all, he wasn't like Vergil. And it was going to be annoying to get the blood stains off his clothing but figured a dry cleaner should be able to do it. He glanced at Krad's hair and blinked. It was a lot thicker than it looked and it was now almost half the length it used to be. That was probably the hardest decision Krad had ever had to make. Not that Dante could understand that. After all, hair grew back.

Dante looked around and recognized the town. He took Krad to the cheapest hotel and smirked at the way the blond wrinkled his nose up at the faint scent of alcohol, blood, sex and vomit. As they walked to their rooms, Krad decided to pay for separate rooms that time; they could hear the local night walkers earning their pay and Krad sighed. It was going to be a _long_ night but at least he didn't have to worry about Dante keeping him up. Krad entered his room and looked around. It was clean but the stickiness of everything that happened in there before him was still around. It made Krad feel dirty. He went into the bathroom and groaned like a child when he saw that he had to share it with Dante.

_Separate rooms _should_ mean separate bathrooms, too!_ Krad hunted around for a First Aid kit and finally located the practically empty box under the counter. He looked through it and couldn't find any gauze or tap. With a growl, Krad went back into his room and picked up his wallet, pulling out some money. He couldn't wander around the town in destroyed clothing that were stained, with wounds that kept opening. He went into the bathroom and knocked on Dante's door. When the half-breed opened it, Krad shoved the money into his hand and gave him strict orders to get him new clothing, plus get medical supplies, while he showered.

Krad turned around and looked under the basin for a couple of towels he could use until Dante returned. It was a little shocking to see that the bathroom was well stocked when it came to that but they couldn't be bothered getting the necessities for the First Aid kit. That annoyed Krad a little but he bit it back and stripped out of his ruined clothing, turning the shower on. The way the pipes rattled scared the blond, especially when it took ten seconds for the water to actually appear. At least it was clear. Krad could be thankful for small mercies. He undid his hair and sighed sadly when he didn't feel the tips brushing against his ankles. He was going to _slaughter_ that fucking Nephilim for attacking something as dear to him as his hair.

Krad sighed again as he stepped under the lukewarm spray, watching as blood and dirt ran down the drain. He had lost the cross that his mother had put in his hair when he was twelve, as well. That was around the same time his brother had gone insane and shocked their family and friends. Everyone was expecting Krad to be the loopy one, after coming into the world dead. Krad missed his brother and it had been the worst moment of his entire life when he killed Dark. A sob escaped his throat and he glared at the tiles under his feet. He was _not_ going to cry over that bastard. The one that had caused so much death and hurt throughout the world.

After scrubbing himself four times, Krad heard Dante return and turned the shower off. He wrung his hair and stepped out; grabbing one of the three towels he had set up. He wrapped his hair up in one and put another around his waist. He checked out the wounds in the small mirror above the basin and flinched. They looked angry. Krad lowered his eyes and stepped out of the bathroom into his room. He thanked Dante and got to work on dressing the wounds. Dante was sitting on the sofa, watching as Krad tried to cover the rips in his back.

Dante got up and took the gauze from the blond, putting in place. He glanced up the back and stared at the word that was between the blond's shoulders. In fancy script was the word 'Wonderland' and Dante was curious about the meaning behind that. He dressed the other wound and sat down again as Krad slipped into his pants under the towel. He lowered his eyes to his boots when the blond pulled on the cotton shirt and took his hair out of the towel.

"God damn it!" Krad exclaimed and threw himself onto the bed. He had forgotten to tell Dante to pick up a brush.

"I figured you'd need one." Dante placed the brush on the bedside chest and left the room. He felt Krad smile at him as the door closed.

* * *

They were haunting. The silvery-blue eyes that could be so cold, fringed by short, jet black lashes. That was all he could ever look at. Nothing else compared to their beauty. Not even his eyes could come close to those. They lured in demons, humans and even angels. They were easy to drown in. One would gladly give up an eternity just to gaze at them. They pierced the darkness and searched the soul.

The silver hair that gleamed like an artificial halo. As soft as a fine silk that tickled his face like a fairy dancing over it. It set him afire. The soft fragrance of almonds surrounding it. He couldn't help but inhale, letting the scent of him invade his nose and take over all his senses. The way the short strands brushed his neck and framed his face, sometimes drawing eyes to his lips.

They should be illegal. So beautiful. Full and supple and probably as soft as they looked that would curl up into a smirk that made him bite back a moan. They were the source of the heated words that were making him shudder and hid a very talented tongue that would glide over his neck and along his jaw. It would run along his lips but never dipped in like he was begging it would.

The gentle darkness around them encased them tenderly as Dante laid atop the blond, teasing his body. The way it would arch and quiver beneath his touches was like a sultry dance that he would never tire of watching. The glowing gold eyes closed and teeth bit the lip that tasted like sweet strawberries on a hot summer's day. He whispered another few words into a pierced ear. His tongue flicked the lobe and he enjoyed the gasp as he gently tugged on one of the small loops with his teeth. He slowly unbuttoned the shirt that hid a tiny body. The way the blond writhed under his touches without any skin contact was heavenly.

The last button undone, Dante pushed the material aside, taking hold of wrists as the hands went to touch him. He wasn't done tormenting the blond, yet. He pinned the wrists to the pillow beside the gold strands and placed a semi-rough kiss under his chin, making the blond whimper. Glowing eyes opened revealing everything he was thinking. Lust, passion, trust and a touch of fear. Dante was worthy to touch the body of a virgin and he was going to enjoy it.

Dante placed soft kisses down the pale column of the blond's throat. Skin that was so delicate Dante was a little worried about being too rough and damaging it and he wanted to be as rough as he could but didn't want to make the blond's first experience one he wanted to forget. Without a doubt, the blond would have some bruises to remind him of what had happened. The blond breathed his name and Dante looked up at him.

Dante straddled narrow hips and gazed down into the eyes that were swirling between gold and sapphire. It was interesting to see but he slapped the blond, hard. The sound of his hand making contact seemed to echo through the darkness. "Guess again…Angel."

Krad's eyes widened as the gentle darkness disappeared in a flash of light and he was standing in a baron wasteland. The sky was fiery and the ground was littered with the bodies of the children he had been forced to kill, in order to save their souls. Tears filled his eyes as he saw the mangled body of his brother standing opposite of him, a cruel smirk twisting his handsome features. The clear liquid in his eyes fell as Dark pointed to him and told the screaming children that Krad was the one to blame.

Dead, soulless eyes turned to the blond. The sound of their bodies fighting the rigor mortis as they crawled over to him chimed through the air as did the bitter laugh of his brother. Krad backed up but was stopped by the one that had resurrected the Nephilim. He couldn't see his face but Krad knew who it was. The only one who would be crazy enough to do something like that. All thought left Krad's mind as hard, cold fingers gripped his clothing, pulling him down. Questions fired at him, mainly the question of why. Krad apologized to them again and again. It didn't seem to do anything but make them hurt even more. He hadn't meant to kill them all. He didn't want to kill them. It was his job to free their souls once they were lost.

His apologies weren't enough and he could feel their bony fingers ripping their way into his chest. The agony surged through his body and he could feel the blood entering his throat. Through the small gaps between their decaying bodies, Krad could see glimpses of Dante as the half-breed looked for him. He reached a heavy hand out, calling out to him. Asking for his help; needing to be saved. Dante walked over him and Krad screamed as his heart was ripped out.

* * *

Krad woke with a gasp. He could feel the tears leaking from the corners of his eyes and disappearing into his hair. He sat up and glanced around. He _hated_ that nightmare. Thankfully, it appeared that he hadn't woken Dante with it. Krad didn't really feel like explaining what it was all about but at least the first half of it had been pleasurable. And he wasn't going to tell Dante about that. Throwing the covers back, Krad went into the bathroom and splashed cold water over his face.

It didn't stop the tears as Krad remembered the children. Once a year that nightmare came to him from nowhere. It tore him up inside. The door to Dante's room opened and the half-demon lent against the frame, staring at him with his arms crossed. Krad ignored it. He didn't need anyone's pity. He was a Nephilim, for the love of god! He was meant to be stronger than that but every human had a weakness and Krad's was the senseless killings of the children.

"Wanna tell me what the screaming was about and why you woke me up in the middle of the night with it?"

Krad sniffed and dried his face. He threw the towel at Dante and went back into the room, turning the light off and closing the door. He got under the covers again and stared at the door, knees to his chest as he thought about the nightmare. Why did it have to hit then? Of all times of the year, why did it have to wear him down when he was on the hunt? He couldn't afford to be distracted. Was that the point to it? Distract him so he couldn't complete his mission? Krad looked at his hands and saw all the blood on them. The times when he was slightly psychotic and killed for the joy of it to the times when he had to kill the few to protect the majority.

"I'll never be clean," he whispered.

Krad jumped when he felt warm, bare arms wrap around his shoulders from the left. He looked at Dante and wondered what the hell was going on and how he didn't feel the half-demon get on the bed beside him or see the bathroom door open. Dante didn't feel emotion and he rarely, if ever, cared about what another person was going through. Krad was going to push him away but at that pathetic moment in his life, he needed the comfort.

Krad wasn't going to cry again, though. He wasn't going to show Dante just how weak he was but closed his eyes and lay down with the silver haired man, enjoying the sound of his heartbeat. It soothed him and Krad found himself falling asleep to the steady thumping. He just hoped neither of them freaked in the morning when they woke. Krad inhaled deeply and remarked on the spiciness of Dante's scent, in his mind. It really suited everything about the man.

* * *

End Chapter III.


	4. Rogue IV

**~Rogue~**

**By:** Aerys Krystie.

* * *

Dante woke as someone moved around in his arms. He half opened his eyes and looked at the blond. _Don't they normally leave after I've fucked them?_ He was brought back to reality when there was a punch in his gut and glowing gold eyes glared at him angrily. Dante sat up and ran his hands through his hair, remembering the night before. _It explains the sweet smell and why I don't feel as good as I normally do._ He raised an eyebrow as a pillow was thrown at his head.

"You're a fucking dipshit, Dante."

"I didn't hear you complaining last night," Dante retorted with a smirk and got to his feet. He needed to have a shower and wash the smell of effeminate male from his body.

"I dibs the first shower."

"Fuck you." Dante opened the door, slightly amazed by Krad's speed to get in the bathroom before him. "I need to wash your scent off of me because women think I've been turned off them."

Krad narrowed his eyes and went to punch Dante, surprised when the half-demon blocked it. "And I don't want to smell like you in case other demons think I was boned by a half-breed!"

Dante smirked and stepped into the bathroom, undoing his belt. "At least you know who the bitch is in this relationship. Ah fuck!" Dante held his ribs, gritting his teeth and glaring at Krad after the blond removed his foot. "What the hell was that for?"

Krad opened his mouth to shout back but closed it and shrugged. "I can't remember. Something just told me to kick me you in the ribs and I have a bad habit of giving into my urges. Not to mention my inner demon." Krad removed his shirt and the gauze. He stepped over to the shower and slapped Dante's hand away. "I am _not_ waiting an hour for you to drag your zombie ass out of it!"

"Would you leave my ass alone? There's nothing wrong with it!" Dante grabbed Krad's wrists.

"There's nothing right with it, either!"

"God damn it!" Dante winced as his other ribs were kneed but didn't let go of Krad. Instead, he decided to not be gentle on the blond and threw him out of the bathroom, closing the door. "You can bet _your_ ass I'm going to take a lot longer now."

"I hate you!"

"The feeling is very mutual."

Dante removed his pants and got the shower going. He took his time in it, as he always did. Being in the shower helped him forget about his troubles. The financial situation he got himself into, though he's still trying to figure _that_ one out. He was able to forget about the demons and recently, the angels. He could forget about Krad's bitchiness, which seemed to be everlasting. Dante closed his eyes. _Why am I still thinking?_ He hung his head, wishing the water would get hotter.

Forty-five minutes into the shower, Dante heard glass shatter and ran out of the shower. He kicked the door open and stared at the demon that was trying to eat Krad. The blond stared at it and Dante frowned as the demon ripped open from the inside out. How the fuck did that happen? Krad got to his feet and took in Dante's appearance before stalking past him with a muttered, 'My turn.' Dante didn't bother to try and fight the blond on it. After what he had just witnessed, he decided it would be best not to fight Krad on anything anymore.

Dante continued to stare at the mess that was the demon. Krad hadn't moved, didn't even speak or chant some spell. How was he able to tear a demon apart like that? There was no-one who could do that. Not even Dante. He had to actually move if he wanted to kill a demon. Having the ability to kill them without even twitching sounded like a blessing to the son of Sparda. Dante looked over his shoulder at the closed bathroom door and heard Krad singing 'Wish I Had An Angel'. _What have I gotten myself into now?_ Dante grabbed one of the sheets from Krad's bed and wrapped it around himself, stepping out into the hall.

_Of course!_ Dante kept his eyes lowered as two cute females walked up the stairs and stared at him, giggling. He felt stupid standing in the hallway, with a sheet wrapped around his hips and it didn't help when Krad stepped out behind him, in a white button down shirt that fell to his knees. The blond finished drying his hair and gazed at the women then at Dante.

"Leaving so soon? You promised me some more fun after breakfast."

One of the girls gave a tut and opened the door to the room they were obviously sharing. "The cute ones are always gay," she said to her friend who agreed.

When they were gone, Dante spun around, fist ready to connect with the blond's face. Krad easily blocked the attack and threw Dante over his shoulder. With a back handspring, he straddled Dante's waist, one of his blades at the demon hunter's throat. Dante glared at the smirking boy. He couldn't believe his chances at having a three way were just destroyed because he got into the shower first. How much more unfair could life possible get?

"Dante, I'm going to tell you this once. Do not try to attack me because I'll kick your ass every, single time you attempt it. You cannot win against me. Am I clear?" Krad removed the blade, gasping as Dante got to his feet as was about to slam his back into the wall. "No!" Krad sighed with relief but then grimaced as Dante changed it around and he was facing the wall. The hand with the blade was twisted up behind his back. Krad turned his head and glared at Dante. "Let go of me."

"Shut up. It's my turn to tell you something. In case you've forgotten, _you_ asked _me_ for help. I would've been more than happy to stay home and let you go on your little crusade alone. The _only_ reason I tagged along is for the money and you will pay me for having to deal with your ridiculous temper tantrums. And another thing – What the hell?"

"Exactly." Krad caught the lip of the hole that opened up under them and stared down at the fiery pit below him. He closed his eyes and tried to imagine Dante's clothing as the half-demon was still hanging onto his hand. When he was certain they would be waiting for them, he let go. It was obvious someone wanted to see them down there and Krad had a feeling he knew who.

* * *

Dante opened his eyes and groaned. He was hoping the fall was a nightmare. He didn't want to be in hell again. On the other hand, where he was at the moment was different from his previous visit. He sat up and got his clothing in his face, along with an order of 'get dressed, dumbass'. He looked at Krad, who was standing on a small rock. Dante dressed quickly and pulled his coat on. It was very different from his last visit. There were souls being tortured and a few demons lurking in the shadows. And that was when Dante noticed the demon bodies around Krad.

Dante raised an eyebrow but didn't question it. The less demons there were around, the happier he was. What ring were they in? It didn't matter. They had to find a way out of there and soon. It was amazing that Krad had survived that long. Dante started walking and froze where there was a shimmer of light. He looked back Krad and three more bodies landed around the blond. Was Krad going to stand there and let him do all the work? Krad shifted and glanced at Dante.

"I…can't walk on the tainted soil. This rock was placed here for my arrival." Krad lowered his eyes and Dante frowned. Krad did look quite angelic, surrounded by all the death and the screams of the damned. He seemed to glow white in the orange hues that were lighting up their paths.

"So? What do you want me to do about it?" Dante continued walking. He got a fair distance before he sighed and realized that Krad wasn't following him. The blond must've been serious about not letting his feet touch the ground. Probably the drawback of being human. Dante went back to the rock and turned his back to the blond. "You tell _anyone_ about this and I'll gut you in your sleep."

Krad wrapped his arms around Dante's shoulders and his legs around his waist. He kept his eyes lowered, looking at the smoldering floor. He wasn't planning on telling anyone that he had to rely on Dante, yet again to help him out. And on the other hand, it wasn't Krad's fault that he was half angel. The smell of evil was already making him sick and the fact that he didn't want to release his wings so he didn't have to ask for help was annoying. It was bad enough that the demons already picked up on his virtue and were trying to kill him for it.

"I'm sorry," Krad whispered, arms tightening.

Dante glanced at Krad from the corner his eye. "Don't worry about it." He faced forward and continued walking, not knowing where in the hell he was going…literally. "Do you know where we are? I mean, besides hell."…literally.

"We're on the seventh ring. We need to head down to the ninth, which could take a couple of days. And, I'm sure you know what that means." Krad sighed. He knew their little trip would take them to hell, which was he had mentioned that it would take a few months for their little mission to be over.

"It'll be months before we're back up on earth, breathing polluted but clean air. Oh that's gross!" Dante stopped as Krad vomited. His eyes widened as he caught the scent of the blond's blood. "Why are you puking blood?"

Krad panted and nodded his head to the left. "There's another rock over there." Krad didn't even complain about the fact that Dante literally dropped him onto the rock.

"They have bottled water in hell? And fruit? This place must be under new management." Dante picked up a bottle of water and went to open it when it was kicked from his hands. "Hey! I was gonna drink that!"

"Don't fall into temptation, Dante. That prick might've invited us down here but he'll continue to fuck with us as long as we're here." Krad wiped his mouth and took a deep breath, groaning as he could feel more blood trying to escape his stomach. He had only been to hell once before and never wanted to relive the experience.

"Who invited us and why are you puking blood?" Dante pulled out his gun and shot a pair of demons making their way towards the rock.

"Stop asking stupid questions!" Krad glared at a demon coming up behind Dante and like the one in the room, it ripped apart. "We should continue. And remember not to give in to temptation." Krad got on Dante's back again and they continued on their way.

As they walked, Dante glanced around. There were smoldering cliffs and rivers of larva. It was exactly the way some people imagined hell. He wasn't even sure how long they had been walking for but thankfully Krad didn't vomit again. The scent of his blood was – Dante shook his head. He didn't have time to think about stuff like that. Especially not with a legion of demons following them. What could they possibly want? They already knew who Dante was. Were they after Krad?

There was a sharp intake of air and the arms around his shoulders tightened. Dante glanced at Krad. The blond's eyes were closed and he looked like he was in pain. Anyone that was vomiting blood would be in pain. Dante glanced around for a rock to place Krad on for a little bit but there weren't any around. He sighed and told Krad to hold on for a little longer. Dante wanted to run but didn't want Krad to throw up on his clothing but picked up his pace a little more.

Dante kept glancing around for somewhere for them to rest. He was brought back to reality as he started to slide down a face of one of the cliffs. The air was getting more stagnant the further down they went and he was curious as to where it would lead. Krad informed him they were heading down to the eighth circle and things would get worse. Dante frowned. Krad seemed to know a lot about hell and Dante was about to ask about it, when he had to jump over a wide birth of larva. He landed and took in his surroundings.

"Wow!" Dante gazed at the long table with hungry eyes. There were pizzas, roasts, fresh fruit, wine and water. It was a bizarre room and Dante didn't care. There was a huge bed to the right and he dumped Krad on it, going over to the table. He went to pick up one of his favorite pizzas when there was a slap across the back of his head. He glared over his shoulder at Krad. "Why are you hurting me?"

Krad rolled his eyes. Was Dante really _that_ stupid that he would let his hunger get the better of him? Krad knew the half-demon wasn't but he certainly was acting like it. "What part of 'don't give in to temptation' didn't you understand? _Everything_ we see or hear is a temptation. Including each other!" Krad shook his head and turned back to the bed. He walked three steps and looked back at Dante, his eyes widening. "That's not even possible!" he shrieked.

In the three steps he took, Dante had managed to eat half the pizzas that were on the table and was sitting down. Krad knew the room's demon would be coming out to play and glared at Dante. He was going to kill the son of Sparda at some point. Dante smirked when a wall of the room was demolished and a giant, ugly demon ran in. Its green eyes glanced at them and it let out a roar that was certainly heard on earth. The table and food disappeared and there was a mocking laugh. Krad groaned as Dante got to his feet, Rebellion in his hands.

Krad spun around and stormed up to the demon. "You! You are the _most_ disgusting thing I have ever had to view. You pretty much offend all of my senses!" The demon roared again and Krad glared. It was going to take more than a look to kill that bastard and Krad was aware of that. It was time he showed Dante why he shouldn't fuck with the blond. "Don't you scream at me, you walking pile of shit!"

Dante blinked. Krad was standing right in front of the demon, shouting at it like that would work. The more Krad insulted it the angrier it got and Dante shifted slightly. That wasn't going to end well. Dante didn't know why they were in hell, who had invited them or why Krad was spewing blood but all of that seemed to piss the blond off. He was harboring a lot of anger and the poor demon in front of him was the one that had to deal with it all. Dante, for some reason, felt sorry for the demon as Krad's yelling got louder and a little more shrill.

"What do you have to say for yourself?" Krad demanded, hands on his hips and a glare on his face that would death to shame.

"_Virtue. Want…Virtue…_" the demon rasped, reaching out with a giant clawed hand to shred Krad.

Dante went to move in with Rebellion but froze when the white light around Krad got stronger. "You're not getting it," the blond said and white wings ripped through his back and the shirt.

Dante stepped back, eyes wide. Krad was an angel? Krad was able to fly the entire time the half-demon had been carrying him? _That lazy bitch!_ If Dante was thinking correctly, he might not have thought that about the blond, whose power level had just gone through the top of hell. Dante held an arm up as a bright light ripped its way through the demon in front of Krad and the creature fell to the ground, in several pieces. Dante blinked, trying to get his eyes to stop seeing spots and when they were working correctly, he was staring into glowing blue eyes.

"You're an angel?" Dante asked, confused by the look of disbelief on Krad's face. "I thought you said that angels were only in heaven, serving god. Why are you here, helping me prevent another apocalypse?" Dante raised an eyebrow, waiting for an answer.

"Are you retarded? I mean, did your mother drop you on your head…or in your case, _throw_ you at a wall when you were an infant? I…You know what? Fuck it. I can't be bothered trying to explain it to you. I really thought you would've picked it up by now. The reason why my blood smells so sweet to you or the fact that you can't beat me, ever. No, I'm not an angel. I'm a half-breed, like you." Krad retracted his wings and sighed.

Dante frowned slightly. How the hell was he meant to know all of that after knowing the blond for a grand total of three days? One of those days was spent in hell, literally. And Dante had more on his mind than trying to figure out that Krad was a half-breed. Wait…Was Krad a Nephilim, too? It would explain how the blond was able to know so much about them and Dante had looked up the Nephilim Hunter Association. They didn't exist.

"So, you're another Nephilim." Dante circled Krad, looking him up and down.

"I'm the _other_ Nephilim. I'm the second part of the twins that was born a millennium and a half ago. Yes, I lied to you about my age. What can I say? I'm vain." Krad gazed at Dante when the half-demon stood in front of him again.

"All this time I've been carrying you, you could've flown? What's stopping me from kicking your small, lazy ass into the ninth ring of this place?" Dante really couldn't believe it. It was all so surreal. Krad was older than he was. He was a half-breed. Half angel and yet…one really wouldn't have guessed it. He didn't look like he was holding in great power but there was great evil in him.

"_I'm_ not much to look at? I'm still trying to accept the fact that you're the son of Sparda! Vergil, I can understand. He has the drive to be awesome. But you…? Your world revolves around your stomach, your guns and Rebellion. Oh and dates you'll never get."

Dante growled. "And what makes your world so much better? What do you do that makes you think you're better than me?"

"I'm a fucking doctor! I heal the sick and comfort the dying. Plus, I'm half angel. That alone makes me better than you."

"I hate you."

"The feeling is mutual." Krad gasped as the floor beneath them opened up and they fell down to the ninth ring. Obviously the one that had invited them was getting tired of waiting for them to make their way to him.

Dante caught Krad before the angel's feet could touch the tainted soil. He looked around. The ninth ring looked like the place he had been when he last rocked up. He stared at the chamber they were in front of and raised an eyebrow. The giant doors were partially opened and heat poured through it. They had landed in front of it and Dante was curious. "Who's in there?"

Krad also looked at the chamber and sighed quietly. "The one that invited us; Lucifer."

* * *

End Chapter IV.


	5. Rogue V

**~Rogue~**

**By:** Aerys Krystie.

* * *

Dante was a little impressed. He might have been the son of a demon knight but he had never met the ruler of hell before, well the proper ruler. But why were they there? What could the devil possibly want with them? Dante gently placed Krad on his feet and they stepped through the doors. It looked bigger on the outside. Dante's boots clacked against the stone floor of the chamber and he wasn't unaware of the demons that were lurking behind the pillars that held the torches, lighting their way.

As they walked, Dante rolled his shoulders. There was a sinking feeling in his gut as they continued down the almost endless hallway. There were snickers and taunts but the words fell on deaf ears. Dante didn't care what those fiends had to say and neither did Krad. Their main objective was to find the Unclean One, get the information he obviously wanted to share with them and then get back to earth before the Nephilim and its master destroyed the whole planet.

Cold ran up Dante's right arm and he glanced down. Krad had a ring of blue light around his left wrist and hissed in pain. The blond looked over his shoulder and glared at the image that was behind him. He couldn't believe he was going to be tormented, even though he was there at the devil's request. He ignored the iciness that was running through his body and focused on getting to the end of the hall. He knew Dante had some questions for him but until they had seen the First Fallen, they could wait.

After what seemed like an eternity, the two half-breeds stopped in front of a plain, dark brown wooden door. Krad reached out to touch it and shrunk back. Just another thing in that pit that he couldn't touch. He told Dante to open the door and the half-demon raised an eyebrow. Why was he the one doing all the dirty work? He did as he was told and the door swung open, before they went in, Krad begged him not to piss the person that was waiting for them off. Dante just snorted and they stepped into a brightly lit room. There was a large bed to the left, a fireplace in front of them, with chairs and a long table filled with food and drink again. Dante kept himself under control.

A figure stood from one of the chairs and Dante's eyes widened slightly. It was the most beautiful person he had ever laid eyes on. Soft blond curls framed a heart shaped face. Dark blue eyes that were lined with lashes nearly as long as Krad's. The only thing that seemed out of place was the sneer on the plump, full lips and the hint of malice in the eyes. Other than that, Dante would've gladly mistaken the man in front of him as an angel and that was when Krad slapped him.

"Lucifer _was_ an angel. He was the cause of the first war. I thought everyone knew that," Krad whispered with a roll of his eyes. He glared at the devil as there was a gentle chuckle. "Can we get this over with, already? Just being near you is making me want to rip my skin off."

"You have got to be Raphael's offspring. He is just as fiery as you are." Lucifer smirked and stepped around the chair, waving a hand towards the table. "That is not a temptation. What good will you do me to return to earth half starved? Please, eat."

Dante didn't need anymore convincing and dove for the pizzas. Krad shook his head and sighed at the idiocy that he was forced to deal with. Krad glared at the devil as he stepped closer and placed a finger beneath his chin, lifting his head. There was an unsatisfied 'hm' before the man stepped back and went to the table, taking a seat, pouring himself something to drink. Krad watched him and his eyes were drawn to the food. Well, _lack_ of food. Being in hell must really get Dante's appetite going.

Krad inched over to the table, his glare intensifying at the devil as the man laughed. "You have nothing to fear, Krad. You are my guest."

Krad raised a disbelieving eyebrow. "And that's stopped you from fucking with me before?" Krad shook his head, trying to clear it. He wasn't there to fight with the jerk-off but at the same time, it was just impossible not to. It was like trying to tear Dante away from a free pizza, even if the fate of the world depended on the half-demon not eating for a day.

"I must say, it is strange having _two_ half-breeds in my abode." Lucifer smiled at the two of them as they gazed at him with caution. "Shall we dispense with the formalities, then?" he asked as he caught Krad's glare.

"About fucking time," Krad muttered and sat down, kicking his feet up onto the table and waiting for the fallen angel to tell him something he didn't know. "So, whataya know, Luci?"

Lucifer smirked at Krad's disrespect and turned his eyes to Dante. "Did you know he dreams of you?"

Krad gasped and he narrowed his eyes. It can't be happening! But it was. Dante just shrugged, like he cared what Krad dreamt about. He didn't need to know the different ways that Krad had probably killed him in his sleep. He sat opposite the blond and helped himself to some of the water, enjoying the coolness of it. Yeah, that was strange but considering he was speaking with Lucifer and a half-angel, cool water in hell didn't faze him that much.

"He does not dream of killing you, son of Sparda."

Krad growled and got onto the table. He ran up to Lucifer and his foot met the fallen one's face. "What has that got to do with the Nephilim and its master? Do you _want_ another hell to run? I seriously doubt it. So shut up about my dreams and just tell us what we need to know."

Lucifer chucked. "Definitely Raphael's offspring. Very well. Since you seem to think that my fun is of no importance, I will let you know what I do. In the desert, there will be a ritual. Five days from now. They have spilled enough innocent blood for it to work."

Dante nodded and Krad scoffed. The silver haired one looked at the blond and raised an eyebrow. Wasn't he told by that blond _not_ to piss that guy off? Why was he allowed to backchat the first of the fallen and Dante wasn't? On earth and even in hell Dante couldn't get a break. He was always being told what not to do and it was beginning to irritate him.

"Why can't you drag your ancient ass up there and do something for once, you pompous twat?"

Lucifer tensed and made a slow fist with his hand, trying not to kill the annoyance in front of him. He'd had almost as much as he could take of that brat's tantrum. "I have inventory. Also, your brothers miss the pair of you deeply. They cannot wait to slaughter you. Of course, Krad, if you are to release that so-called 'evil' in you, you might win. On the other hand, what do I know? I am just the master of deception. You should two should return and rest."

"Wait a second, Luci. You should know that this 'evil' I harbor is that, evil. _You_ gave it to me!" Krad crouched down in front of Lucifer and glared into amused blue eyes.

"It is not evil, Krad. You just do not know how to control it. You should speak to your uncle Michael about that." Lucifer faked a yawn. "Now, if you will excuse me…" He snapped his fingers and sent them back up to earth.

Krad coughed and glared at the hole that was closing. "Fuck you, Luci!" He got to his feet and stumbled to the bed. "Half a month! Half a fucking month we were down there." Krad stared at the people that were on the bed and sighed.

Dante shook ash from his hair and looked Krad up and down. "We should probably get you some more clothes. You know, so people don't mistake you for a whore."

"Go to hell!" Krad slipped his hand under the mattress and pulled out his wallet, ignoring the frightened people still.

"Why would I want to go back there? We just got home." Dante glanced at Krad. "Your back is bleeding," he informed the blond.

"Yeah. It does that whenever I get back from hell. It sucks as it usually makes me sleep for two days but because the apocalypse is going to happen in five days, I think I can survive with just a few hours." Krad opened the door and stepped out into the hall, glaring over his shoulder as Dante threw his coat on him. "What are you doing? Its bad enough I stink like hell now I'm going to stink like you!"

"Shut up and deal with it. I'm not going to be seen around town with a boy that's about the height of Patty wearing only a shirt and boxers, while bleeding. Do you have any idea what people would say about something like that?"

"…You do realize I'm going to ruin it, right?" Krad slipped his arms into the coat. There was six inches of unused material dangling over his fingertips and a foot of the leather was dragging along the ground. He glanced up at Dante.

Dante smirked and scooped Krad into his arms, blinking as the blond blushed softly and turned his head away to hide the fact. "Like I would let you ruin my favorite coat."

Krad sniffed the collar and wrinkled his nose up. "Fuck me! Have you _ever_ washed this?"

Dante sighed. Whenever he thought Krad was adorable, the blond just _had_ to open his mouth and shatter the illusion. Dante walked out of the hotel, seeing the shocked look they received from the clerk. It had been two weeks since they were last seen. As they got onto the street, Krad squeaked and held Dante closely as rain fell from the sky. Dante raised an eyebrow and took them down the street, towards one of the clothing stores that wouldn't be closed yet.

* * *

"How about these?"

Krad stared at Dante, wondering how the fuck the tables turned. They had entered the store and Krad had jumped from Dante's arms, making a bee line to the clothing he wanted. He had purchased them and changed in under five minutes. Then Dante decided he wanted to try on some clothes. Krad had been in the same freaking store for the last half an hour. He was going to kill the hell spawn if it didn't hurry up. He was getting hungry.

The pants Dante was wearing were his leather ones. It seemed obvious he just wanted to piss Krad off to the extent of exploding and killing him. With a sigh, Krad walked out of the store, grateful that the rain had stopped. He didn't care anymore. He would kill the Nephilim and Dante's brother on his own if he had to. As long as he could get something to eat first. He couldn't believe how hungry he was. Half a month in hell had a bad habit of doing that, though.

Krad's stomach growled at the scent of fried food and while he would _never_ think of touching that heart-attack, at the moment he was hungry enough to kill a human and devour it. He followed his nose towards the place where he could get something to eat and squeaked as his side mission was pulled to the right and into an alleyway. The drunken idiots had mistaken him for a girl. They would've done the same if they were sober but them being drunk just annoyed Krad even more. He closed his eyes as he backed further into the dark alley.

They leered and asked ridiculous questions. Krad kept backing up until his back hit the wall. He wasn't going to be violent with them. It wasn't their fault they had drunken themselves retarded; it was like dealing with Dante. Krad opened his eyes and smiled kindly at them, forcing the four men to take a step back as they stared at his literally glowing eyes. Without thinking, Krad pressed a finger to his lips and said a hushed 'Shh' and ran his hand over three of the men's faces. They fell to the alley floor, asleep. Lucifer was wrong. He wasn't Raphael's child; he was Gabriel's.

Krad turned his eyes to the last man in the alley and smirked. "Really, now. How stupid do you think I am? I know you're a demon and you knew what I was before you got me down here. How did you know?" Krad held the demon in place. "Answer my question."

The demon tried to run but found it couldn't move anything of its body, except its eyes and mouth. It panted and looked around for something to help it. It was slapped. It couldn't even transform. There was nothing it could do, except be nailed there as the half-breed waited for an answer. It wasn't going to answer the freak, though. "I would rather die!" it hissed.

"It can be arranged, eventually. We're known for our torturous ways. Do you really want to test me?" Krad's eyes widened as the bullet went through the demon's head and the sound of a gun firing was heard. Krad broke the hold he had on the demon and it dropped to the floor. "What the hell, Dante?"

Dante frowned as Krad stormed up to him, ready to slap him but stopped. Dante tilted his head to the side as he watched with curiosity as Krad dropped the bag he held and took his head into his hands. The blond stumbled backwards and Dante tilted his head to the other side. What the hell was going on now? Why couldn't anything just go the way it was meant to?

"Krad?" Dante stepped closer to the blond. "Krad!"

A soft gasp left Krad's mouth as a hand went through his back and ripped his heart out. He looked over his shoulder and the Nephilim came into sight. How had it used its invisibility mode? It wasn't an angel anymore. Or was it? Tears fell from Krad's eyes as dropped to the dirty, wet alley floor, his blood pooling around him. What was he going to do? There was nothing he could do. He could hear Dante's voice as the trigger happy half-demon shot at the Nephilim.

The black winged half-breed disappeared and Dante crouched down, putting his guns away. "Krad? Krad, don't you dare die on me, you hormonal catastrophe!" There was a cough as a response. Dante frowned and went to touch Krad's body but froze. His heart had been removed and Dante knew that the heart was a very important part of the body. "Krad!"

"Hotel…dumbass…"

Dante rolled his eyes. Of course Krad would be alive enough to strain that out. Dante removed his jacket and placed it over Krad, picking the blond up. There was a hiss of pain and Krad's body was trembling. Dante picked up Krad's bag as well and started back to the hotel, ignoring the looks he got. Krad made it a habit to make him look as gay as possible and it was annoying the half-demon to no end. Back at the hotel, Dante paid for a room and headed up, listening to Krad's pants as the angel fought to stay conscious.

"Dante…" he whined pitifully. "…hurts."

"Yeah, it probably will for a while, goldilocks."

"Cold…"

"That's the blood loss. That sweet, sweet blood of yours."

They got to the room and Dante saw the cute girls from two weeks ago. They whispered to each other as they looked at him and Dante sighed. Of course, even in a semi-conscious state Krad still managed to shoot down his chances of getting laid. Opening the door, Dante stepped in and kicked it shut. He placed Krad on the bed, after much protest from the blond as even thinking of moving seemed to hurt him. Dante didn't care at that moment. He pulled his coat off Krad and ripped open his shirt.

Gore wasn't something that affected Dante but the hole in the white back just looked horrible to endure and he would give Krad credit for staying awake as long as he did. It also made Dante wonder why the hell Krad bothered to buy new clothing when it was obvious that every time he wore it, he was going to get fucked up. Dante took his coat into the bathroom and quickly washed it in the bathtub before stripped and getting into the shower. Having to share just a bathroom with the blond had been murder but now he had to share the room, as well. He was getting tired of having to sleep on the sofa as he didn't want Krad to wake up and freak out.

Dante washed his clothing and stepped into the room with just a towel around his hips. He looked at Krad and raised an eyebrow as the blond gripped a pillow, murmuring something. Dante checked the wound and saw that it was beginning to heal over and frowned. What the hell? Dante went to go to the sofa when Krad's hand shot out and took his. Dante looked at the petite, well cared for hand that was gripping his own calloused one. It wasn't a tight grip but Dante didn't really want to be a complete asshole and shake it off. He stayed where he was but sat down and closed his eyes.

Dante wasn't sure how long he was asleep for but he was woken by whispering. He looked at Krad and saw the angel was crying in his sleep, muttering that he was sorry for something. The hand gripping his tightened as Krad called out to him, asking for him to help him; save him. Dante raised an eyebrow and checked Krad's wound. It was fully healed, so he roughly shook the blond's shoulder. Krad's eyes shot open and more tears fell. Krad let go of his hand and got to his knees, pulling off the destroyed shirt and using it to wipe his eyes.

Dante threw himself onto the sofa, pretty sure that his clothing wasn't dry yet and closed his eyes again. He heard Krad get off the bed and go into the bathroom. The shower went on and Dante opened his eyes. _What kind of fucked up dreams is he having? It better no affect his ability to kill that Nephilim._ Dante closed his eyes when the shower was turned off and the bathroom was opened. The blond dressed, brushed his hair and Dante sat up when he heard the room door open. He stared at Krad as the blond slipped out and looked around. There was a note on the bedside chest and Dante got up. He quickly read it and raised an eyebrow.

_Dante,  
__Going out for something to eat. Thanks and don't bother following. I wet your clothes again and I know you don't want to chase after me in a towel.  
__Much hate,  
__Krad._

"I fucking hate him," Dante muttered as his stomach growled at the idea of food.

"The feeling is mutual," Krad called through the door and chuckled when Dante cursed.

Dante went into the bathroom and pulled his wet clothing on. He didn't care if he chaffed. Well, maybe he did a little but he was starving, too. He pulled his boots on and grabbed his coat, heading out and following Krad. It was the middle of early morning and Krad was hitting bakeries, getting doughnuts and hot chocolate, adding more sugar to them. Dante tilted his head and sat beside the blond in the park and raised an eyebrow as Krad didn't bother about chewing his food. It was a curious thing.

"Mass tissue regeneration," Krad said as he wiped his mouth with a paper napkin and drank his hot chocolate. "I need the sugar." Krad handed Dante another bag. "Here, I knew you would be hungry and that's sorta my thanks for…doing stuff."

Dante opened the bag and pulled out one of the doughnuts with colored sprinkles. "You mean for saving your scrawny ass?" He smirked when Krad mumbled something and looked away. For some reason, Krad seemed to be blushing a lot recently but Dante wasn't going to think anything about it as he didn't want the blond to kick his ass. "It's gonna take more than sweets, goldilocks. I could've gotten laid tonight but you screwed that up for me."

"At least you got screwed," Krad muttered. "And dipping your wick into something like those two girls is more important than making sure the only person who can help you stop the next apocalypse is safe?

Dante snorted. "I shot that fucker and he bled. I don't think I need you _that_ badly."

Krad stared at Dante. What was wrong with that guy? "Are you retarded?"

Dante crumpled the empty paper bag and glared at Krad. "Would you stop asking me that? Or did you want a bullet in your head, too?"

"That Nephilim, while technically not a Nephilim anymore, still has the properties of an angel. You can shoot it until you're bored but it'll still be alive." Krad sighed and drank the other hot chocolate he got and handed a cup to Dante. He noticed that the silver haired man was reluctant to take it. "I only spat in it. Stop being a girl."

Dante took the cup and shrugged. It wouldn't be the first time that he had swapped spit with some guy. He inhaled the scent of the coffee. "So, only you can kill that Nephilim?"

"Yup. Not even Lucifer could kill it. Only an angel can kill an angel."

Dante frowned and placed his hand on Krad's chest, feeling the blond's heart beating. "Then how the fuck are you still alive?"

"Because it's not an angel anymore. It's fallen but still has the feathered wings which means that I have to be the one to kill my brother…again." Krad lowered his eyes and brushed Dante's hand off his chest.

Dante drank the coffee and stared at the lighting sky. He went to ask a question when he got a sharp pain in his temples. It was like his head was caught in a vice and it was slowly being tightened. He gripped his head and gritted his teeth. The pain died off as quickly as it had appeared and he blinked, panting slightly. "What the fuck was that?"

Krad stood and straightened his shirt. "That was Luci giving you the address of where we have to go. Get your lopsided ass into gear, half-breed. We've got a world to save."

* * *

End Chapter V.


	6. Rogue VI

**~Rogue~**

**By:** Aerys Krystie.

* * *

Two days. Two fucking days Dante had been stuck on the train for. Of course Vergil would pick the only place that would take two days by train and possibly another two days by foot to reach. It was in the middle of the desert and Krad knew exactly where it was, which scared Dante a little. Krad had said that if they left then, they should be able to get to their destination before the ritual was completed. They weren't going to get there in time to stop it before it started. Krad could be a little fucking ray of sunshine when he wanted to be.

Dante glanced at the blond, which was keeping a bunch of restless children amused. Dante sat up and stared. Krad had a chair from the dining cart in the aisle and was crouched on the back of it. That was impressive and it got Dante curious about how it was able to be accomplished. The half-demon got to his feet and stood behind the children that were seated on the floor in front of the blond as Krad stood on the back of the chair and stepped off it, smiling at them. They clapped and Krad asked them if they wanted to see a magic trick. The kids cheered and Krad laughed softly, picking up a little girl and standing her on the chair.

Krad told the girl to think of any number she wanted. Dante tilted his head as the girl told Krad she had a number in her and Krad nodded, stepping back as ten feathers fell around the girl. The girl squealed and hopped off the chair, picking up one of the feathers; each feather had the colors of the rainbow on them. The girl asked how Krad knew that she was thinking about the rainbow and Krad winked, saying that it was a secret.

"Can I go next?" Dante asked with a smirk.

"I don't think so, Dante. You'd probably think of a number in the millions." Krad stuck his tongue out at Dante and looked down at a little boy with sparkling green eyes. "Yes, Matthew?"

"Is he your boyfriend?" Matthew teased and giggled loudly as Krad ticked him. "Okay! Okay! He's _not_ your boyfriend!"

Dante shook his head as Krad picked Matthew up and placed him on the chair, wondering about the blush that had stained the blond's cheeks when Matthew had asked him that question. Matthew told Krad he had a number and Krad tilted his head to the side. Krad stepped to the side as fourteen sky blue feathers fell around the boy, who cheered and clapped his hands. Krad helped Matthew off the chair and patted his hair. Three parents entered the cart and looked relieved and Dante looked over his shoulder as one of them went to go tell the others where their children were. A middle aged woman walked up to Krad and narrowed her eyes at him.

Dante reached for his guns but Krad held his hand up and explained to the woman that he hadn't meant to worry them but the children were running amuck and it was disturbing the other passengers. The woman nodded and thanked Krad for keeping them entertained but their parents had been searching everywhere for them. Krad smiled and said goodbye to the kids as they were ushered out of the cart by the woman. Krad lost his smile and glared at the woman's back. She looked over her shoulder and a scared glint in her eyes.

Dante stepped up to Krad when the woman left the cart. They were the only passengers remaining. "How did you go that trick with the chair?"

Krad blinked and looked at Dante. "Jealous?"

Dante laughed sarcastically and went back to the seats and lied down, closing his eyes. Jealous? Of Krad? Was the blond letting his hair color get to him? The driver's voice came over the intercom and announced they would arrive at the next station in twenty minutes. Krad returned the chair to the dining cart. His eyes widened when he saw the Nephilim sitting at one of the tables, idly fondling a knife. He looked up at him and smirked, throwing the knife. Krad caught it and stared at the black winged angel with indifference.

Krad felt Vergil behind him and raised an eyebrow. Two on one. Were they serious? They really wanted to fuck with him at that moment? The Nephilim got to his feet and stood in front of the blond. Krad searched the glowing amethyst orbs of his brother, looking for anything that would show him part of his brother was still in there. There was nothing but a malicious intent and a less-than-sane glaze. Krad sighed and stabbed the knife he held in Vergil's thigh, elbowing the half-demon in the face. He hooked the Nephilim and kicked it's knee out, spinning around and dodging the attack of Vergil's sword. He picked up the Nephilim and let Vergil stab that instead.

With the blade still in the Nephilim, Krad twisted it around and forced Vergil's grip on the handle to falter. With a smirk, Krad brought out his two blades and sliced Vergil's wrist. "Did you honestly think a demon could win against an angel?" Krad growled when Vergil and the Nephilim disappeared. He put his blades away and went back to the cart where Dante was and sat down. At least he didn't get fucked up but Krad knew that was Dark's doing. They wanted to see their strengths and the next attack would focus on their weaknesses.

"So you met my brother?" Dante asked after a few minutes of silence. "What did you think of him?"

"Pity he's insane. He's cute."

Dante rolled his eyes but didn't open them. "You could've killed them both. Why didn't you?"

"Did you want to get paid for helping me or not?" Krad didn't bother to listen to Dante's answer. He already knew what it was. "Besides, I wanted them to see my strength. When we get there, they'll test our weakness and the only weakness I have is children."

Dante opened his eyes and sat up as the train began to slow. "Is that the _only_ weakness you have? What about your brother?"

"I just used him as a meat shield. I don't think they'll try to use him against me and as far as I'm concerned, I'm an only child now. My brother died seven hundred years ago." Krad got to his feet and headed to the doors when the train stopped. They couldn't use a child against him as there wouldn't be any around them. So what could they do?

Dante and Krad stepped off the locomotive and looked around. It was a rural town that looked like it was from the Old West. The boarding deck was made of wood and they headed to the right. The walk through the desert was going to be annoying but they knew it had to be done. Krad walked slightly behind Dante, trying to pick up whatever he could. There would be traps, there was no room for doubt there. But what kind?

Dante stopped walking and Krad felt it, too. Gold eyes widened as he heard a voice behind him. It was his mother's voice. She had died well and truly over a millennium ago and Krad couldn't face her. Dante took care of it for him and shot the spirit through the head. Krad lowered his eyes and walked past Dante, knowing that the half-breed wouldn't question him. Obviously he did have a couple of weaknesses that weren't just children.

Some rubble fell from the cliff they were passing but neither of them paid any attention to it. Krad stopped when Dante put a hand on his shoulder. "Yes, it was my mother," Krad answered and continued walking. Krad was still trying to get over the fact that they had raised the dead souls of those that were close to him. In the distance, Krad saw something glitter and so did Dante. Krad knew it was the cross that he had lost when he cut his hair.

As they walked, souls of children appeared and Krad sent them back to their resting place. They were already dead, but it didn't stop the creeping guilt that was entering him. They were the children he had killed in the past. Krad remembered them all but sending them back to where they would be happy was better than losing himself to the overbearing sorrow that filled his heart when he saw them. A woman called out Dante's name and the half-demon froze.

Krad looked over his shoulder and saw a beautiful woman standing behind the man. Krad recognized her as Eva, Dante's mother from the half-demon's memories. Dante called Rebellion to his hand and swung it around, cutting his mother's soul in half. Krad studied Dante as the man stepped past him and he lowered his eyes. Dante was stronger than Krad was when it came to shutting his heart out of battles and decided that was a plus.

Krad glanced at the place where Eva had stood and faced forward again. "No!" he cried when he saw a series of black feathers pierce Dante. He blinked and it was gone. Dante was staring at him, a quizzical eyebrow raised. Krad shook his head and continued on. Maybe he did have another weakness but Krad never saw Dante as a weakness but as a strength that could help him.

Dante watched Krad. Maybe it was the afternoon heat that was getting to him but he could've sworn he saw Krad's eyes swirling between the colors of amethyst and gold. He thought nothing more of it and followed the blond. By the time the sun had set and they were tired enough to camp for the night, they had fought more spirits and slain half a legion of demons. They were both worn physically, emotionally and psychologically. Neither of them wanted to rest as Krad took the sky and told them a few more hours of walking and they would arrive but they knew they had to.

Krad got a fire going and asked Dante if he was thirsty. Dante was more than thirsty. He felt he was about to keel over from dehydration but just nodded. They hadn't said anything in hours, save for their battle cries and Krad's question. Dante watched with amazement as Krad summoned water from nowhere and even got a glass to put it in. He handed it to the demon and then collapsed to his knees, in front of the fire. Dante was going to ask about it but decided he probably didn't want to know where the water had come from. It was refreshing, nevertheless. After he had finished, the glass disappeared and Dante lied back, hands under his head and closed his eyes.

Dante's eyes shot open and he got to his feet, Rebellion ready in his hands. Krad was also on his feet but shook his head at Dante. "Relax. It's Michael."

"Michael? The archangel Michael? God's right hand man, Michael? The guy that chained Lucifer to the pit for a thousand years, Michael?" Dante raised an eyebrow when Krad giggled and nodded. He was expecting the blond to rip his head off.

"The one and only."

Krad got on his knees as a flurry of grey feathers appeared and bowed his head. He might be related to the angel by blood but that didn't mean he was going to disrespect him. The feathers disappeared and Dante stared at the man that stood there. He was in armor that looked very similar to the ancient Romans. His black hair was cut short and his glowing green eyes stared back at the half-demon. He had large grey wings attached to his back that seemed to glow in the desert darkness. That was the first time that Dante had ever seen an angel and he was still trying to pick his jaw up. The angel was handsome but wasn't beautiful, like Lucifer or Krad.

Dante put Rebellion away as Krad got to his feet and wrapped his arms around the angel's neck. Dante's eyes widened at that. Was Krad allowed to do that? Krad kissed Michael once on each cheek and Dante's eyebrows went up. Was Krad allowed to that, as well? It seemed that Michael didn't have a problem with it as he smiled at the half-breed that had stepped back from him. Why was Michael there, now? Just as they were about to stop the hell on earth, the angels decided to show up now? Somehow it didn't surprise Dante that the angels were late to the party.

Michael and Krad glared at the half-demon and Dante held his hands up. It was true, in his defense. Of course, it had taken Lucifer just as long to ask them for help but Dante doubted that Michael was there to ask for their help. Dante observed as the two angels spoke in a language he couldn't even begin to understand. It sounded bizarre but at the same time, it was a beautiful melody that rolled of their tongues. Dante frowned slightly as Krad gripped the bracelet around his left wrist and shook his head violently. By that action, Dante assumed that Michael was trying to convince Krad to remove the bracelet. Of course, the blond still believed that whatever was in him was pure evil. Dante agreed. And again, the angels glared at him.

Dante sighed and sat down but continued to watch. Fuck 'em then. They spoke and Dante smirked as Krad's eyes went wide and a blush covered his cheeks but again, the blond shook his head vigorously, obviously denying whatever Michael had just said. It seemed to amuse the older angel as he had a smile on his lips and his eyes danced playfully in the fire. Eventually, Krad nodded and glanced at Dante, who raised an eyebrow at him. Krad hugged Michael again and the older angel disappeared in a flurry of grey feathers. Krad sat down and chewed his lower lip, playing with the bracelet.

"So what did your daddy want?" Dante asked.

"He's not my father; he's my uncle. He just came to tell me that I shouldn't fear what I harbor in my body as it can be used for good and evil. I just need to control it and that's what scares me. He and my father seem to think I have what it takes. I'm not so sure."

Dante snorted and closed his eyes as he lied down again. "Try not to be too confident. And get some rest. You'll be shit tomorrow if you don't get any sleep."

Krad nodded, even though Dante couldn't see it. He curled up and stared at the bracelet in the fire. It was a silver and gold chain intertwining, with a diamond in the center. Of course, it wasn't just any diamond. Depending on his mood, it flashed different colors and it was the stone that kept the beast in him at bay. Krad wanted to believe his father and uncle about being able to control the entity but he couldn't bring himself to. What if he attacked his weakness? Krad would never forgive himself.

* * *

Both half-breeds woke at the same time. There was an hour before sunrise and they started walking. Rest did them both good as they didn't flinch with sending the souls of those that came at them back to where they came from. They were able to anticipate demon attacks and killed the creatures before they knew what had hit them. Dante noticed that Krad's attacks were more powerful than the previous day and he was more agile.

Dante had just slain a demon when he noticed that there were a black ball of energy going towards Krad. The blond raised his hand and manipulated the sand to raise and block the ball. Dante blinked as that happened. What else was Krad capable of? Not even Dante could get the earth to work with him. Dante had a new respect for Krad. He might be a hormonal catastrophe but he was powerful and the half-demon didn't want to fuck with Krad in case he decided that he didn't need him anymore.

Dante's eyes widened as Krad turned to the side and used his other hand to raise the sand behind him. Krad lowered his hands and smiled at the silver haired man as he continued walking. Dante's eyes followed him but he didn't move for a few seconds. If Krad was that powerful _without_ releasing whatever was inside of him, why were Michael and Lucifer trying to get him to release it? Did they really think that Krad wasn't strong enough to take out the Nephilim? Dante walked a few steps behind Krad, staring at the gold strands that gleamed in the desert sun.

They both paused at looked up a small cliff when there was a roar. Dante raised an eyebrow as a demon jumped down and landed in front of Krad. The blond jumped out of the reach of its claws and the demon growled. With a smirk, Dante pulled Rebellion off his back. That was going to be interesting. The demon was powerful; any idiot could've picked up on that. Krad stood back, with his eyes closed and his hands in his pockets as Dante attacked the creature.

The bracelet grew cold and Krad opened his eyes. He pulled out his blades and joined Dante as the half-demon thrust Rebellion into the demon's gut and sliced upward. It was going to take a fair bit to kill that demon. Mainly because of the fat that surrounded the organ Krad needed to get his hands on. The monster howled in agony and Krad removed its right hand and jumped out of the way as Dante pulled out his pistols. Krad landed on Dante's shoulders, not weighing the half-breed down at all.

Dante looked up, still firing. Somehow, it didn't anger him that Krad was perched on his shoulders and turned his eyes back to the demon. He shot out its knees and Krad leapt at it again, hacking his way through the skin and fat and muscle that hid its heart. Krad scrambled onto the demon's back when Dante called out his name in warning. He looked at the severed hand that had taken on a life of its own and growled. It was getting absorbed back into the monster's body.

Krad put his blades away and crawled onto the chest, gripping the hand. He ripped it from the body and threw it into the air. Dante shot the shit out of it and cut up into tiny pieces. He knew that Krad was after the heart of the demon and decided to make it easier for the blond. It seemed that all of their attacks were in vain as the demon threw Krad from its body and Dante's caught the angel, placing him on his feet. They stared in annoyance as the monster healed itself, minus its right hand.

Krad narrowed his eyes and released his wings, hissing in slight discomfort as they tore through his back. He jumped onto the demon and Dante stepped back, deciding to let Krad do the rest of the work. The demon didn't stand a chance and the silver haired man just watched as Krad sent a wave of white feathers down the monster's throat and jumped back. The demon exploded and Dante turned away. He looked back as Krad lightly landed on his feet and walked up to the hearts of the creature, throwing red tinted feathers at them. Dante raised an eyebrow as the five organs exploded and Krad retracted his wings, shaking his hair over his shoulder.

Dante smirked and walked up to Krad. They made a good team and it was even better because he didn't have to worry about Krad trying to stab or shoot him in the back. They continued on their way and Dante picked a bit of the demon from Krad's hair, throwing it away. Krad laughed and put his blades away. Dante could be such a gentleman when he wanted to be. Krad missed a step as he shook his head. His uncle was wrong. That's all there was to it.

Dante raised an eyebrow as Krad stumbled slightly and hoped that the blond wasn't losing his energy. They couldn't afford to really ask Vergil and the Nephilim to postpone the summoning until a later date so they could be well rested. Krad just grinned at him and Dante inclined his head. He wasn't going to say anything and decided that if Krad needed a rest the blond would've said so. Dante looked over his shoulder but kept walking.

They came up to a small cliff and jumped onto a ledge and climbed their way up. Krad was going to kill the pair of them for making him break three nails and it was going to take forever to get rid of the blisters that were forming on his palms and fingers. They got to the top twenty minutes later and stared at the two that were waiting for them. They honestly couldn't expect to be leaving that place alive. Krad released his wings and Dante pulled Rebellion off his back. The Nephilim cackled insanely and Vergil smirked in a similar way.

"We know your weakness, Nephilim," Vergil said, taking a step towards them but was forced back. He raised an eyebrow. "And it seems you know what it is, too. You can't protect Dante while protecting yourself."

Dante stared at Krad. "_I'm_ your weakness?" They jumped out of the way as the undead Nephilim initiated the fight, having gotten bored of words being spoken. Dante shook his head and focused on Vergil. It was going to be an annoying battle and trying to make sure that Krad didn't worry about him was going to be even more annoying. "Wanna dance, dear brother?" Dante asked as he charged at Vergil, who only answered with a 'hmph' and blocked his attack.

* * *

End Chapter VI.


	7. Rogue VII

**~Rogue~**

**By:** Aerys Krystie.

* * *

"Why the fuck am I your weakness?" Dante asked as he stood back-to-back with Krad, keeping his eyes on Vergil and Krad doing the same with Dark. He ignored the stinging in his back as Krad's feathers cut into him.

"Is this _really_ the time or place to be asking such a retarded question?"

Dante and Krad leapt at their rivals. The metal of the swords clanging rang through the desert air as the sun beat down on them. There was blood splattered on the cliff top and Krad glared at the body of his brother. Dante had received a cut to his chest, which had healed over and Krad was still bleeding from his temple. The angel needed rest to heal, unlike the half-demons.

Krad jumped into the air and kicked the Nephilim into the ground, liking the dent that was made around the evil angel on impact. The Nephilim recovered quickly and Krad cursed. It was going to be hell trying to remove that thing's heart if it didn't feel any pain. Krad hissed as he received a shin to the gut and coughed, trying to regain his breath. He jumped back from a fist and brought out his blades, watching as the Nephilim did the same. Krad retracted his wings, not wanting to slice up Dante's back anymore if they were to go back-to-back again.

Dante ducked as Vergil swung his sword at him and tripped his brother. The older half-demon rolled out of the way as Dante went for the kill shot. The younger twin cursed and glared over at his brother. He decided to go on the defense until Vergil was worn out enough for him to kill. He ended up back-to-back with Krad again as they caught their breath. Dante glanced over his shoulder.

"I thought you were all-powerful and shit? You're getting your ass kicked as badly as I am!"

"Can it, douchebag or I might turn against all three of you."

Dante charged at Vergil again and slipped to the right of his brother, cutting him shallowly along the throat. He deflected an attack Vergil made and went in with his own. He growled when Rebellion was knocked out of his hands and switched to Ebony and Ivory. He fired mercilessly at Vergil as he tried to locate where Rebellion had gotten to. He couldn't see his sword anywhere near him and cursed again. Just his luck.

Krad narrowed his eyes as he caught the fist heading towards his face. He blocked the kick with his leg and broke the arm he held. The Nephilim laughed at the pain and Krad took that opportunity to reach into the insane angel's chest. He looked over at Dante when the half-demon cried out profanities and saw that Vergil had managed to shove his sword through his twin's shoulder. Krad's eyes widened and he gasped as the Nephilim cut his throat. Krad held it as he fell to his knees and glared at the bastard. They couldn't lose! They weren't allowed to.

Krad released his throat and with a blood covered hand, removed the bracelet. It was time to see if his uncle, father and Lucifer were right. The Nephilim's glowing amethyst eyes widened with fear and it stepped back. Vergil also stepped away from Dante, who stared the half-angel. He smirked when he saw what Krad did. It seemed to be enough for the Nephilim and his twin to back away. They obviously weren't expecting Krad to do that.

Dante got to his feet, the wound in his shoulder healing and he called Rebellion to him. He was going to attack Vergil but was distracted by the weird light show that was going on. He looked at Krad and saw that the blond was hovering in the air, with wisps of white, gold and violet lights wrapping around him. When Krad landed, Dante's eyes widened. If there was an angel that could put Lucifer to shame, it was the golden blond that the three of them were staring at. Krad turned to Dante and Vergil and the normally glowing gold eyes were still glowing but swirled between gold and amethyst. His wings that usually reflected all the colors of the rainbow were pure white. The wounds he had endured were gone and his normally straight hair was curled slightly. He was the most beautiful being Dante had ever seen.

Krad smirked and Dante grinned. The blond was in control of the entity. "Now we can fuck them up."

Dante laughed and turned back to his brother, who was still staring in shock at the blond. There were screams of pain from the Nephilim but Dante ignored that. Vergil seemed to have lost his will to try and win and closed his eyes, shaking his head slowly. He was a fool and he knew it. He had tried to do something that wasn't going to work and sometimes, Vergil had to question his actions. Why did he want to make another hell? So he could be ruler of it. He opened his eyes and stared at Dante. If his twin didn't finish him off then the angel would and Vergil would rather be taken out by a demon than by one of god's lapdogs.

Plus, seeing the speed that the angel moved at and the pain it was inflicting on its own brother was enough to make Vergil want to die by the sword. As he watched, Krad was melting parts of Dark's body with his feathers. He was torturing the Nephilim instead of just killing it and that was something that made Vergil shudder. There was always a fate worse than death and once he and the Nephilim returned to hell, they would have to deal with Lucifer. Vergil sighed and ran at Dante, wanting to put up some sort of a fight so he could out in a blaze of glory.

Dante easily evaded the attacks his brother sent his way, knowing that the older twin's heart wasn't in it anymore. _They really should've known that Krad was going to go all celestial on their ass. But they continued on with it anyway? What were they thinking?_ Dante's eyes widened as the ground beneath them began to quake and crack. "Now what?" he demanded, jumping to the side and Vergil doing the same. He looked at Krad just in time to see the blond rip the Nephilim's heart out and crush it. The Nephilim fell to the ground and into a crack that was opening.

The smell of brimstone was more potent than normal and Dante had to hold his arm up to his nose as waves of heat and the stench came up through the cracks. Cries of torturous pain floated up in the waves and Vergil paled. He knew that was soon going to be his fate. Dante raised an eyebrow as it all disappeared and the ground looked like it had five minutes ago. There was a fourth person with them though and Dante groaned. Lucifer had risen from hell to take Vergil back personally? Dante couldn't believe the star treatment his big brother was receiving.

"Inventory finished, huh, Luci?" Krad asked as he stood beside Dante.

Lucifer smirked at Krad. "I finished it the day you two left. I never mentioned how much of it was to be done and eventually I gave it to a lower demon." He turned his dark blue eyes to Vergil and he lost whatever amusement was playing on his face.

Vergil shifted. He wasn't ashamed of what he had tried to do and he wasn't going to beg forgiveness from the first of the fallen. He would go down with his dignity still in tact. Of course, while he was in hell whatever dignity he had left would diminish. He waited patiently for Lucifer to speak to him as he knew the longer it took, the longer he was out of hell for. Vergil had already clawed his way out more than once. Doing it again didn't seem that difficult.

"There is one thing I cannot stand," Lucifer began, pacing back and forth. "And that is foolish half-casts that believe they can pull the wool over my eyes. I am the fucking devil, you twit. I _invented_ pulling the wool over someone's eyes. Did you really think you could fool me long enough to complete the ritual and make your own hell?" Lucifer shook his head and glared at Vergil. "You are only the son of a demon. You would not be able to run a hell. You should stick to getting your ass kicked by your baby brother. It seems to be the only thing I can count on you to do."

Krad chuckled which turned into laughter when Vergil glared at him. The older twin really wanted to try and piss him off? Krad would be more than happy to kick his ass back into hell and make him Lucifer's bitch. Of course, he decided that maybe Lucifer wanted to do that himself and quieted his laughter as he waited for Vergil's rebuttal.

"I thought it would've been something you would like. To have all these _mortals_ as your servants." Vergil shrugged. It wasn't the truth and everyone there knew that. But to be told he was _only_ the son of a demon was a kick in the pants. It wasn't just _any_ demon. He was the son of Sparda.

"Lying is a sin, Vergil," Lucifer taunted and walked up to the half-demon. "You will not only become my bitch but I know that your demon blood will make the tortures I could put you through seem like a walk in the park. So, for one thousand years of hell time, you will be mortal. Yes, I have the power to do that. Sparda was one of my fallen brethren. I ruled him as I will rule you."

Vergil's eyes widened in fear. He was going to be a mortal in hell? He should've seen something like that coming but even if he was expecting it, it didn't make the punishment seem any less nerve wracking. A thousand years in hell was going to kill him but he knew what a heartless bastard Lucifer could be and just nodded. He would accept any punishment that asshole gave him and he would do it with honor. He hissed as Lucifer placed a burning hand on his shoulder and forced him through the earth.

Lucifer turned to the other half-breeds and smirked. "Krad, you look very beautiful like that. I told you that the 'evil' you harbor can be used for good. I would not stay in that form for too long, however. It might just try to overrun you." The earth opened and Lucifer stepped towards it, stopping when Krad cleared his throat. "Oh, yes. And thank you for your help."

When Lucifer stepped into the crack and it closed, Krad went over to the bracelet and put it onto his left wrist again. He sighed as he felt like himself again, instead of some killing machine. He looked over at Dante, who was smirking at him. Krad lowered his eyes and headed for the base edge of the cliff top, wanting to get home so he could take a shower and sleep for a week. Dante joined him and they climbed down in silence. As they walked back through the desert, Dante glanced at the blond.

"So how was I your weakness?"

Krad shook his head. "You've got a one-track mind at times." He smiled at the half-breed. "As your brother was wording it in his head: how clichéd for a half-angel to fall for a half-demon."

Dante frowned slightly and let the words sink in. He blinked and looked at Krad who was walking with his eyes closed, enjoying a random breeze than came up. Glowing gold eyes opened and Dante shrugged. Of course it was clichéd. That's the way the world worked sometimes and Dante wasn't going to fight it. As long as he got laid at some point along the way, he would be more than happy to live out the cliché.

* * *

Back in town, Dante and Krad checked into the hotel and stumbled up to their rooms. They showered and hit the bed. Krad fell asleep instantly but Dante was thinking, something that would've shocked the half-angel. Blocking out the sounds on the street outside his window, Dante wondered about Krad. He had Patty to go home to but Krad had just killed whatever family he had left and Dante doubted the blond had any friends that were waiting for his return.

Dante was aware that being a half-breed was bound to be a lonely life. But why would a half-angel have a lonely life? Aren't angels meant to attract people to them, like flies to honey? Or did Krad repel them, out of fear he would let down his walls and lose the person he cared for? That seemed like the only logical reason to Dante. He was the same. They were never going to age and quite frankly, watching everyone you care about grow old and die is a tormenting process. They were never going to find someone that was immortal to fall in love with and have a happy life. With that thought going through his head, Dante closed his eyes and fell asleep. Being an angel sucked just as much as being a demon.

Dante woke the next morning feeling refreshed, like he had slept for a week. He was starving but that was to be expected after the battle he had the previous day and the walk back didn't help, either. He showered quickly and headed downstairs to the dining room of the hotel. There was some sort of party going on and Krad was doing his parlor trick for the children again and most of the adults were watching with interest. The adults lost interest when Krad stepped off the chair and grinned at the children, who 'tackled' the blond to the floor. Krad laughed and the kids looked up as Dante joined them. Krad looked up at the half-demon from the floor and greeted him. Dante just raised an eyebrow and asked what he was doing.

"What I normally do." Krad shrugged and got to his feet. "I'm making children happy and in a world like today, they need all the happiness they can get." Krad picked up a piece of paper and folded it into a butterfly, handing it to a little girl that looked like she was six years old. "And just because I can't be happy doesn't mean I should make them unhappy."

Dante nodded and went to a spare table, ordering the entire breakfast menu. He hadn't eaten the previous day and had to make up for the lost energy. As he drank his coffee, waiting for the large order to come, he watched Krad. The blond was always the happiest when he was making other people happy. Dante had noticed that. Everything Krad did was to make sure that another person was smiling, even if the blond was dying on the inside. Krad was the complete opposite to Dante in a lot of ways.

Dante was quite selfish; Krad was selfless. Dante couldn't stand children and only kept Patty around to clean up his office; Krad adored children and went out of his way to make them laugh. And the biggest one so far, Dante was a demon and Krad was an angel. They would cancel each other out or die trying. Dante was curious how long he would last in a relationship with Krad before the blond killed him. He lost that train of thought as his order was placed in front of by three waitresses and two of the cooks.

Dante ate his breakfast quickly as Krad continued to entertain the children. As Dante finished, Krad said he had to leave and hugged each child before joining Dante at the table. Krad got himself a glass of orange juice and asked Dante if he was ready to leave. Dante was more than ready to get back to killing demons instead of saving the world. He honestly hoped he would never have to do that again but also knew that he had pissed one or more of the fates off. The half-breeds stood and left the hotel, heading to the train station.

Krad got their tickets and as they waited for their train, Dante asked, "Where are you heading to now?"

Krad shrugged. "Any place that needs some hope breathed into it, I guess." Krad smiled as he thought about the small differences he could make in a town. He and Dante had just made a huge difference but no-one would know that. No-one was aware of the apocalypse that had almost happened and Krad liked it that way.

Dante nodded and they waited for the train in silence. When the locomotive pulled up, they boarded and took a seat in a cart that would remain practically empty for the duration of the ride. Krad sat by the window, legs crossed, resting his chin lightly on his hand as he lowered his eyes in thought. Dante studied the blond. It was obvious to anyone that Krad looked angelic and people didn't realize just how right they were.

Dante lied down and closed his eyes. It wasn't up to him to think such nonsense and the sooner the blond was out of his life, the better everything would be. He wouldn't be thinking such gay thoughts and he could go back to his normal life of being shot down by women that secretly wanted him but didn't want to give in. Dante would take his payment, deciding it would be whatever he wanted and never think of Krad again. Of course, not wanting to think of the blond meant that he was thinking about the angel a great deal and blamed it on the lack of sex he'd been receiving lately.

Dante cracked an eye open when Krad got to his feet and left the cart. He closed it again when the door was closed. Whatever was eating the blond wasn't his problem and he was looking forward to getting a nap before having to deal with questions from Patty and Morrison. It was a four day trip back to the city he had set his business up in and he sighed. He was stuck with the blond until then, unless Krad got off at an earlier stop. Dante opened his eyes when Krad shook his shoulders. A grinning Nephilim was something that worried Dante, especially when Krad took his wrist and pulled him to his feet.

Dante sighed as he allowed Krad to drag him through the carts until they got to the dining one. It was empty, save for a family of five, a young and old couple. On one of the tables, there were two strawberry sundaes. Dante's eyes lit up and he hadn't realized how much he had missed them. He didn't even think about them and they weren't one of the temptations in hell, either. It was probably difficult to stop ice-cream from melting that pit but it still would've nice. Not that Dante could complain. He was able to have his fill of pizza and that was just as good as his sundaes.

Dante sat down and picked up the spoon. He glanced at Krad. "This isn't my payment, is it?"

Krad looked at him and shook his head. "You get to ask for whatever you want for your payment. That's what you decided, isn't it?"

Dante raised an eyebrow. Krad was going to let him ask for _anything_ as payment? Dante shrugged. If he asked for a country to rule, would Krad give it to him? The blond snorted and slowly ate his sundae. Dante finished his before Krad was even half way through his. Dante reached over with spoon and sighed when Krad slapped his hand away. Instead, Dante grabbed the glass that held the sundae and licked the ice-cream, handing it back to Krad, who just raised an eyebrow and stared at him.

"Real mature, Dante. Are you going to pick your nose next?" Krad groaned in disgust as Dante removed the glove from his right hand and put the rest of his sundae in front of the half-demon. "Fine!"

Dante smirked. "I don't feel like it anymore."

Krad glared at Dante but the half-breed could tell his heart wasn't in it. "You will eat it or I will force it and the glass down your throat." Dante raised an eyebrow in a silent challenge. "Eat it or I will make that your payment."

That one Dante believed and greedily at the melting sundae. The driver announced they were going to be arriving at the next town in seven minutes and Dante sighed, dropping the spoon in the glass and staring out the window. He thought of a payment he would like or even just one he would need. His attention was brought to Krad as the blond stood and headed into another cart. Without knowing why, Dante followed him and saw that the blond was standing at the doors, waiting for the train to stop.

The locomotive stopped and the doors opened. Dante kept the doors open and grabbed Krad's wrist. "I want you to go on a date with me as payment," he said.

Krad looked at Dante and laughed. "Too bad. I've already transferred the money into your account. A date? Never in a million years, Dante."

Dante frowned. He was turned down by a guy that had fallen for him? That didn't even make sense! His eyes widened as Krad pressed their lips together. The blond stepped back and smirked. "But, I hope it doesn't take you that long to change my mind." Dante stepped back into the train and the doors closed. He nodded as he moved away from Krad. At least he had a new objective in his life.

* * *

End.

I'm sure you don't really care but there is a sequel in the works called "Inner Demons". So, _if_ you enjoyed this, be on the look out for that one.

Also, I went over these chapters several times but I'm sure there are mistakes that I missed so...I'm sorry about that.


End file.
